Young
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: After a horrible break up that left him broken he becomes a half mute, talking only when he haves to. His foster fathers moves them away from Osaka to Tokyo. PeinXNaruto Rated for later chapters. Modernized. Naruto!
1. Prologue

Young

Sumary: After a horrible break up that left him broken he becomes a half mute, talking only when he haves to. His foster fathers moves them away from Osaka to Kyoto.

* * *

Prologue: Flashback

I laid in my now ex-boyfriends bed handcuffed to the bed my breathing shallow and my eyes drooping. I felt a sharp pain in my waist everytime I tried to move, hearing the low whispers coming from the kitchen; my ex-boyfriends new fuck buddys' laughter could be heard. I managed to slip one of my hands through the tiny whole around my wrist. My ex-boyfriend was probably high and drunk that he probably hadn't realized he left the keys on the night table next to the bed. I was out of the restraints and finaly saw the damage in the body size mirror; bruises covered my torso and I had a gash in my waist, but _luckily_ they had _unprofessionally_ stitched it up. I quietly pulled my baggy blue jeans on and pocketed my cell phone, wallet, my car keys and my butterfly knives. My shirt was torn to shreds so I stayed shirtless. I saw one of the windows were left open in the corner or my eye and slipped out running across the lawn to my 95' Red Corola parked by the curb. I Wasted no time starting it up and driving off, I didn't even dare to look back to see if they followed me or not. I pulled up to a house, but it wasn't mine, it was family friend, a private doctor who has known since me was born.

"Naruto?" A woman shrieked running out of the house helping me out of the car, the stitched had reopened. This was Shizune, the doctors assistant, she's known me since I started Junior High when I started coming more often.

"Tsunadae, Naruto is hurt very badly!" She screamed towards the house helping me across the lawn, Tsunadae ran out throwing my other arm over her shoulder and walked me up the stairs into the house.

"I've got him from here Shizune, go call Iruka and Kakashi." Tsunadae barked out walking me into a medical room lying me onto the hospital table.

"Damn it Naruto what the fuck happened to you?" She snapped smacking my face to keep me awake.

"...Sasuke and his new fuck buddy Neji dattebayo." I answered turning my head away when she pulled the needlee and string out for the stitches.

"Do you I even want to ask?" Her voice was more calm now, she used I believe an alcohol swap to clean the gash before beginning to stitch it up.

"Jumped me and raped me they had stitched it up but very unprofessionally." I joked letting out a dry laugh, but it choked back. The reality of the situattion finally hit me and I remembered exactly what happened. I was dropping by Sasuke's to pick up the rest of my things since i was moving back in with Iruka and Kakashi my foster fathers. I didn't think he was home and I had a spare key, so I had no idea what hit me until it happened. Neji came out from around a corner by my old room and stabbed me in the waist, Sasuke had jabbed a syringe into my neck and drugged me. I still remember though that they both had rapped me. And I didn't wish to talk about it.

"Tsunadae, both Kakashi and Iruka are here." Shizune said from behind the closed door.

"Alright, we'll be out in one second." She answered, Tsunadae had finished stiching me up and now had me sitting up and wrapping gauze around my waist to keep the wound from waking up.

"If it starts hurting just take some tylenol or aspirin." She told me helping me off the table and out to where my fathers were waiting. Iruka ran over and engulfed me into a giant hug.

"Didn't I tell you we we're going to come with you!" He lectured me shaking me by the shoulders. "I knew something happened when didn't come home and when you didn't answer your cell phone each time I called." He told me after he stopped with shaking my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Iruka-Tousan, truly I am." I answered, I saw him smile sadly.

"Come on you two we have a long drive a head of us. Tokyo is far and its a pretty big place, so I doubt Sasuke will be able to find you there." Kakashi finally spoke his arms crossed smilling at us.

"Can we just go now?" I asked rolling my eyes, Iruka chuckled and led me out of the house, I turned my head and saw Kakashi start talking with Tsunadae with a very serious look. Iruka helped me into Kakashi's truck, my car was already hooked to the back of the trailer full of our stuff. I hoped that this time around I'll turn out fine.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I watched Iruka lead our son out of the house then looked at Tsunadae with a hard look. I wasn't angry with her, but angry with myself that I couldn't protect the son of my mentor like I had promised. Tsunadae gave me a small smile and set her hand on my arm.

"Naruto is a strong boy just like his father and he has a kindness like his mother. What has happened was out of our control." She told me her eyes saddening.

"I swore to Kushina and Minato both that I would protect Naruto when they left to go find Jiraiya. When we found out they were killed in that plane crash, Iruka and I both promised to never tell Naruto about who his parents were. But he's getting older and he's like you said, very smart. I need a favor..." I looked to her with eagerness.

"Name it." She answered sternly.

"Find Kyuubi his brother and if Sasuke moves out of this time you find out to where and you let me know." I told her.

"This is a small town it shouldn't be hard. I will try to find Kyuubi but the last place anyone heard anything was that he was in Tokyo. Start your search there I'll start mine in America." She explained, I nodded my thanks before leaving the house to start our journey to our new home.

* * *

There you go peeps a new Naruto story ^_^ and now for a poll:

_**Who should be paired with Naruto?**_

_Pein_:

Gaara:

**Itachi**:

Start voting peeps!


	2. Chapter One

Hey guys whats up? Hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Oh and this story is in Naruto's POV unless I change it which it will do in almost every chapter.

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I swore to Kushina and Minato both that I would protect Naruto when they left to go find Jiraiya. When we found out they were killed in that plane crash, Iruka and I both promised to never tell Naruto about who his parents were. But he's getting older and he's like you said, very smart. I need a favor..." I looked to her with eagerness._

_"Name it." She answered sternly._

_"Find Kyuubi his brother and if Sasuke moves out of this time you find out to where and you let me know." I told her._

_"This is a small town it shouldn't be hard. I will try to find Kyuubi but the last place anyone heard anything was that he was in Tokyo. Start your search there I'll start mine in America." She explained, I nodded my thanks before leaving the house to start our journey to our new home._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One:

I had fallen asleep in the backseat of the truck my headphones plugged into my ears the volume turned up to maximum. I was listening to an underground band who attended to the school I was about to go to. They were what you would call an amature band singing songs by another band. On my IPod I had two sections, one for the original band and the other for Static Unplugged, the amature band. Static Unpluggeds' problem was there recording, it sounded like they recorded from a microphone hooked to a Karaoke Machine. But hey thats how you start off, you dont have good sounding quality until you get a bit bigger. I jumped up awake when Kakashi slammed on the breaks and my seatbelt gave me whiplash. Sitting up I rubbed my forehead looking out the windows I saw that we had pulled into a neighbor hood and looked like Kakashi nearly ran a stop sign...again. Sorry, but I didn't feel like getting into another car accident and I doubt Iruka wanted to either. Usually Iruka drives but he doesn't drive distances that take three hours or more.

"Kakashi, honestly...Where the _fuck_ did you get your drivers license?" I asked seeing the other driver give Kakashi the finger before speeding off.

"Um...it's been a long drive and I'm ready for my afternoon nap." Was the best excuse he ever came up with. I saw Iruka role his eyes and then turned giving me his biggest grin of all time.

"What?" I asked just starring at him.

"You're gonna love it here, did you know this is where Kakashi used to live, in this exact neighborhood?" Iruka gushed smiling intently at me.

"Do they have an arcade?" I asked looking out the window, kids were walking home from school seeing as they were all wearing school uniforms. I sighed clunking my head against the window.

"They sure do its in the city." Kakashi answered me, at least there was entertainment. Back in Osaka the arcade closed down from loosing money cause people like Sasuke would pop open the chain dispenser and steal it all. We pulled up to this two story home, it had a huge yard and i bet the backyard was the same.

"Um let me guess since this is tokyo I'll most likely be walking to places?" I asked looking back at my Corola with narrowed eyes.

"Unless you like being stuck in 4 hour traffic I'm going to suggest that you sell it." Kakashi smiled walking up the walk way carrying a stack of boxes; Iruka right behind him. I sighed climbing into the small trailer grabbing the boxes that had my name on it, and I still had a lot more boxes to go. I chose a room upstairs one that was big enough to hold all my shit. It took us an hour to get all the boxes inside then Iruka and Kakashi decicded to take the trailer to a trailer drop off station. I chose to explore the neighborhood while they were gone. Kakashi gave me full reign over the garage since I had a lot of instruments and I couldn't turn our new homes' attic into a recording studio like our last one. This roof was too narrow to do that. The nighborhood was pretty small, I sat at one of the park benches head phones covering my ears blocking out all noise. I also had the hood of my jacket pulled over my head, I wanted the kids to be afraid of me so they didn't bother me. Even though that was my plan a set of three kids ran up to me; one girl and two boys. I pulled my headphones off cause i knew they were going to talk to me.

"Hey mister...you're new aren't ya?" The first boy asked, he had a beanie like hat on and a long green scarf wraped around his neck.

"Yea." I answered rolling my eyes, I didn't hate kids, I just wanted to be left alone was the problem.

"Thats cool, I'm Konohamaru. This is Udon and Moegi." He pipped up again motioning to the boy with glasses and the orange haired girl.

"Naruto." I introduced myself noticing a few parents starring at me skeptcally.

"Look kids, um I don't want to sound rude or mean, but... Why don't you three go play at the play ground before you get me into big trouble with the parents." I said straight forward sitting back and scratched the tip of my nose.

"Ah who cares what they think! You look cool!" Moegi cheered happily hopping onto the bench next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay look here, I don't feel like having the cops called on me on the first hour I moved here. So please do me the favor and go run along already!" I said the three snickered at me before running off. The Moegi girl looked back at me one more time and smiled waving before running off to catch up to her friends. I let out a heavy sigh before beginning the journey back to my new home. I passed by a large high school and read that Christmas break will be starting tomorrow, which meant that I won't be officially starting school again till the middle January.

"HEY WATCH IT KID!" Someone yelled a few teenage boys wearing punk styled clothes riding by on skateboards by me. I recognized one of them as the lead singer of Static Unplugged, Subaku no Gaara, he was the only who looked back to stare at me before disappearing around the corner. I would have followed them, but that would've been a bit stalkerish and I am nothing like Sasuke and his little clique. I turned my head and stared up at the school; it had clock tower twenty windows going across each floor, it had five floors. Unlike my old school this one had no metalic fencing around the roof to keep kids from juping off of it. Shacking my head I stuffed my hands into my hoodie pockets and finished the rest of the walk to my new home.

"Naruto your back...where'd you go?" Iruka asked running out the front door when I was walking up.

"I explored the neighborhood a bit. Didn't meet anyone new." I answered, he just smiled and ruffled my spiky blond hair before walking back into the house saying that he made Ramen for dinner. I began following him and looked over to the house next door when a loud group of teens walked out. It was the same ones who rode by me on skateboards. I hid in the entry way peering over and watched them.

"Oh come on Pein, Kakuzu can't be a cheapskate ass all the time! We need a new recording studio if we want to make this work." This was the boy who had yelled at me to watch out. He wore a grey hoodie and balck pants, a white dog sat on his head. He was speaking to this man with spiky dark orangish red hair, this man also had piercings all over his face and ears.

"Listen Kiba...a new recording studio is just too expensive right now, even for Kakuzu. I have Tobi looking around for someone who has a studio that is worth using." That man said, I guess this was Pein. I sighed and leaned back from peering out my back against the wall looking to the ground sadly. This was one of the reasons I hated about being gay, if I found a cute guy and gain a crush, most of the time they weren't gay as well.

"OH COME ON! Just start going down to each of these houses and start fucking asking people! There has to be a stupid pansy around here somewhere!" The Kiba kid shouted again. I knew it was going to be a while before I got hungry enough to go eat dinner, so I gulped down my nervousness and walked out walking aroun the bushes to go to the driveway. I kept my head down so I wouldn't look up at them to see that they were probabl starring at me. I know I could tell them I had a recording studio but...that would be a bit akward.

"HEY! You're the kid that we nearly ran over earlier!" The Kiba kid suddenly said causing my head to snap up and look at them.

"Um...yea." I answered looking around, then again it was always akward for me when someone spoke. We all just sort of stared at each other before I took that as my cue to head up the driveway again to the garage. I know they were watching me so unfortunately for me I ended up tripping over my own feet before I was able to get through the side door of the garage.

"Dude, that guy has to be a gay pansy!" I heard that Kiba person say and I looked down my back sliding down the back of the door till I sat on the floor.

"Kiba, you're loud and being rude and he probably heard that...So shut the hell up." Gaara's voice was easy to pin point out, he was always the one talking in the Youtube Videos they made. I spent most of the time strumming the acoustic guitar I owned every so often writting down some lyrics onto a piece of paper. Iruka had come in and gave me dinner telling me that Kakashi and him were going out to a movie and asked if I wanted to go, I declined cause that Kiba person put me into a crappy mood. I don't know what time they left but they were gone for a good while when I began putting everything up.

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my shoes and spun around to see it was just that Pein guy standing there.

"Um...yes can I help you?" I asked after I caught my erratic breathing sticking my lyrics into a manilla folder.

"I'm just here to apologize for the idiot, we know you heard him." He said leaning against the doorway frame.

"Look its no big deal, it doesn't bother me...I'm used to it and you guys don't have to worry about me starting any kind of shit. Thats not the type of person I am." I explained sticking the folder into the unfinished lyrics bucket I had.

"Yea I could tell, but it doesn't mean that you don't deserve an apology especially if it offended you in any way." He said, I wanted to say that it didn't matter because only half was true, I may be gay but I'm no pansy, but... that's not something you say to someone you just met. So, it was quiet for quite a while.

"I see you like music... a lot." He broke the silence, I turned and saw him examining one of my guitars.

"The music I create is all mine from the instraments to the words. But its hard to do shows if you're just one person." I chuckled sitting down on one of my high stools watching him closely.

"You got that right...I know you were listening to our conversation earlier when we first came out. So I know you heard us talking about needing a better recording studio. So, why didn't you say anything about having one." Pein asked bringing up another high stool and sat in front of me.

"I though it would of been kind of akward that a total stranger just comes up and says that." I answered looking back at my recording studio supplies that I needed to put back together and rebuild.

"It's going to take me a few months but, if you guys are willing to help me rebuild my recording studio in here. I'll record all your music with no strings attached." I said turning back to him.

"You're not going to ask for anything, or charge us?" He asked me his face was full of surprise.

"Nope, completly free. I've been following Static Unplugged since you guys first came out. So what the hell, you guys need help and I'm willing to help." I said sliding off the stool.

"Wow a fan, well then we will see you tomorrow afternoon when school lets out...um?" He asked.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto." I introduced myself holding my hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, of course you probably know my name, but what the hell... I'm Pein." He said shacking my hand.

"It's going to be interesting working with you." He said again before walking out waving to me with his back to me. I felt a smile grace my lips as I cleaned everything up and headed inside. Yep this was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

Yeah I finished chapter 1 and I want to thank WindySun for helping me with the suggestions ^_^. And this is now a PeinXNaruto.


	3. Chapter Two

_Oh Wow you guys really liked the prologue and chapter one, well lets hope chapter two turns out okay. And sorry for such the long delay, I'm having trouble with ideas and music inspiration. So lets hope the next chapter wont take me as long._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two:

I woke up the next morning hearing Iruka and Kakashi arguing again downstairs about who should stay home today with me. I rolled my eyes and changed into a pair of black cotton pants and a orange wife beater bebfore heading downstairs and just stood in the door way watching them. They were both dressed in some sort of business suit each having a news paper in hand and a cup of coffee set on the counter. The two of them could be twins if you asked me, but that was the morningness thinking.

"Hey! We are hundreds of miles from Sasuke and his little clique, and Kakashi has a gun hidden in every room; and I know how to use all of them. So instead of treating me like a child... why don't both of you go to your jobs." I suggested letting them know I was standing there.

"OH! Naruto, sorry if we woke you up. Are you sure you want to stay here alone all by yourself?" Iruka asked worriedly hugging me.

"Iruka, I am very positive. You two are both becoming secret agents in the police force here in Tokyo... Go have fun!" I muttered wriggling out of his hug and left to the garage. School was eight hours long and I had plenty of time to get the studio wall that separated the recording room and sound effect system up. Opened the garage door and began to slowly carry everything out so nothing got ruined, and I had finally decided to keep my car since it proved to be helpful with holding most of the stuff. After that task was finished I ran into the house and found all of Kakashi's tools and dragged them carrying the 80 pound sledge hammer on my shoulder to the wall I was knocking down. I hesitantly rest my hand on the wound on my side and prayed that it would open back up, shacking my head to clear my thoughts i let the hammer slip of my shoulders before swinging it and hit the wall. I did this continuely until the wall came crashing down and I smirked at my good work and I had yet to break a sweat. Putting in my headphones I played "Break It off" by "Sean Paul" as I began to clean the area up not caring I was beginning to make a fool of myself when I began to dance around the garage. Within a few hours I had all the walls sanded and floor swept, mopped and polished.

"Here I am once again,

feeling lost but now and then,

I breath it in to let it go,

And you don't know where you are now," I randomly sang and sighed not having the heart to sing that song at the moment. Stepping out of the garage I looked at how much work I got done and moped. There was still a very long way to go, building a recording studio was one of the things I didn't enjoy doing when it came to music.

"Okay break time there is no way I am going to kill myself over this." I muttered pulling my shirt up to check on the gash.

"Nor does anyone expect you to! Dude if Pein told us last night we would be helping out with this, we would have skipped school a fucking long time ago!" My head snapped up and I turned to see all of Static Unplugged, and at the moment Kiba's loud mouth was not what I wanted to hear right now. I needed my pain killers to handle this wound created by Sasuke, I had already let my shirt back down to cover it.

"You guys didn't have to skip school." I said holding my hands up, yea he was an idiot from what I gained last night, but it didn't mean I wanted to get them in trouble.

"Chill dude, we're all exempt from our classes since we pass all of them. Gaara here makes sure of that. So yea we just got a pass to leave early, and now here we are." Kiba smirked pointing his thumb to everyone behind him.

"Kiba, stop being a dumbshit already." One of them said, he had black hair and black eyes which very much reminded me of Sasuke. I didn't let it bother me though.

"Um okay then, well you guys can come in or do whatever I need to go do something right quick. So make yourselves at home." I said walking off, I needed to take the pain killers and quick, my side was burning and it felt like the skin was wripping apart.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Great Kiba now you deffiantly scared him off un!" Deidara yelled at Kiba trying to restrain himself.

"No I don't think its that. Something seemed wrong like he needed to take car of something. When we were walking up he was looking at something on his waist." Gaara explained standing there with his arms crossed a stoic look on his face.

"Gaara's right, also Kiba for once so you don't mess this up like last time...Try to keep you dam mouth shut and NOT insult him!" Itachi warned, Kiba of course retorted and began arguing. Gaara rolled his eyes and made his way into the house to find Naruto, he had an odd feeling that something really was wrong.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I stood there right in the kitchen seeing as it was too painful to make it any where else after taking the pain killers and now I was having to press a hand wash towel to my waist to put pressure on my wound. I couldn't tell how badly open it was, but it was bleeding a lot so it was probably pretty open. I was able to grab hold of the phone but it slipped from my hand when my arm fell to my side and it was getting harder to breath. I vaguely noted someone helping me sit down, but I knew who it was due to their red rusty colored hair.

"Let me guess this is something you probably don't talk about?" He asked funding one of the first aid kits under the sink.

"Not really...All I'll say is it was due to a break up gone bad...very bad." I explained hissing when he dapped rubbing alcohol onto it.

"Obviously. Pein said you've been a fan of ours. Is that true?" Gaara asked pulling plastic gloves and some more stitches. I looked away when I saw the needle.

"Yea, from the start when I was lucky to see the debut concert you guys put on in Kyoto that one year. Ever since I've followed you guys on youtube and Itunes." I said wincing every once in a while.

"I'm glad we have a fan, I was starting to think we had zero fans since no one has ever really confronted us. I blame Kiba for being an ignorant asshole." Gaara hissed out about his friend.

"He doesn't seem too bad. Even though his comment last night was a bit annoying. Half true yes, but still annoying." I chuckled, then bit my tongue, how is it I'm able to open up and trust people so easily. I thought I had learned my lesson after Sasuke.

"How can something be half true?" Gaara teased, or at least I think he is.

"I'm not a pansy." I stated hearing him snip the end of the stitches with the medical scissors before he taped down gauze over it and began wrapping it afterwards.

"Had a feeling you were gay. Kiba's gay to he just doesn't like to admit it. I'm the only one not gay, Pein though we aren't too sure about." Gaara chuckled.

"Ah, but yea...its cool that you know how to do stitches well." I said trying to change the subject before my face began blushing.

"Yea well when you're one of the only sane band person then you have to know these things. There! All done." Gaara smirked standing and holding his hand out to me. I nodded my thanks to him and grabbed his hand. "I know there is a story behind where you got that gash. But seeing as I don't bud into peoples lives I'm gonna leave it alone. Just don't let Pein see it, he's likes to know everything about everyone." Gaara finished explaining after helping me up.

"I'll take your word on that." I said and the both of us walked out to see Kiba and the blond guy, Deidara, sword fighting each other with sticks.

"Yea I see how you're the only sane one...though I don't know how you've been able to stay sane for this long...ttebayou." I said rolling my eyes walking over and skimmed over the garage a blueprint already forming in my head.

"Hey pansy, what you doing?" I heard Kiba yell and I just ignored him walking to a notepad I had on the hood of my hair calculating numbers on my fingers. I had a feeling Kiba was going to say something else when I heard him get punch. Opening the notepad I drew very detailed sketches to what the the recording studio should look like, making sure I used as little wood as possible to make it cheeper on us.

"Alright...where's the closest hardware store?" I asked tearing the sheet of paper out.

"You did not just seriously draw a whole blue print and calculated everything in just 5 minutes?" Kiba snapped and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that I've been designing and building recording studios since I was 11, it's not that hard if you know how to get around it." I snapped back, I nearly jumped out of my socks when a hand suddenly rested on my shoulder.

"Kid you're gonna fit in just fine." It was Pein and he took the paper out of my hand and handed it to this lime green eyed man behind him.

"Well this kid has to be a genius if he's using measurements for a ¥2000 budget." The guy muttered and walked off with two other big guys; one was blue and shark like and the other was oddly half black half white.

"Um...did I just miss something?" I asked as Kiba and Deidara went back to fighting each other with the sticks.

"No, that was Kakuzu our accountant he handles all of our expenses. Besides he has Kisame and Zetsu to help so all we need to do is clean out your garage, which I see you have already done." Pein said looking over my work, I felt like I was being test or something. I had to be missing something.

"Don't worry, he's your down to earth business man. Don't let him scare you." Gaara said standing next to me.

"Honestly, I just feel like I'm missing something." I answered and went even more confused when Gaara chuckled.

"Well you see, Pein being a paranoid fuck as he is decided to do some looking around and found your youtube account last night. And dude you've got a voice on ya. Care to audition?" Gaara asked everyone fell silent and I felt like I was under some sort of spotlight.

"Honestly, last time I was in a band it got me into some pretty deep shit. No offense right now is not a good time for me to join anything." I answered not looking up at any of them.

"Oh come on dude how bad could it have been?" Kiba asked shaking me by the shoulders like he was desperate for me to join.

"And I have to tell you why?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because it's obvious of who you are due to your youtube account. You were part of the band called Slithering, created by Uchiha Sasuke, you were their guitarist." Itachi spoke up and I felt my eyes widen and look at him.

"How would you guys know that? I never posted anything like that on my account." I said and Kiba had let me go.

"Because Sasuke is my little brat of a brother. I know quite a bit about you Hatake Naruto." He said, I could feel all their stares on me and the world around me closing in on top on me. Smothering me. His eyes were the worst though as they locked with mine, black as coal and unemotional like Sasuke's. I felt the air in my lungs dissipate and my world went black.

* * *

_**Peins POV**_

"Way to go Uchiha you just had to go and put him through an anxiety attack!" Gaara yelled at the older Uchiha catching Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Well we've solved one part of the puzzle to why you're brother is trying to get out of Kyoto to here...His little pet is here un." Deidara groaned sitting crossed legged on the ground. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I guess this explains where he got the gash on his waist." Gaara's statement caught my undevided attentiom, and I guess as well as everyone elses.

"How so Gaara?" Kiba asked him running back in from inside with a wet wash cloth, funny I never saw him run off.

"When I went to go check on him when he went inside, I guess he was gonna call for an ambulance because he was trying to lift the phone up but had dropped it. His gash had reopened I guess from cleaning the garage out. Its not very old probably a few days old. From the looks of it to...Sasuke is a taboo subject for this guy." Gaara explained beginning to pat on Naruto's cheek to try and force him to wake up.

"So now its up to us to find out exactly what. Leave that to me, from what I've gathered since last night. I'm so far the only one he trusts from when I spoke with him. And I advise everyone to be careful with what you say to him from now on." I ordered them they all gave me affirmative nods and we moved Naruto to the inside of his house onto the couch. Life was truly about to get a little bit more... _interesting_.

* * *

TBC

Heeheehee evil cliffy of doom! LOL but yea there you have it the next instalment. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^. And who knows when I'll be bring in Kyuubi *Evil Laughter of Doom*


	4. Chapter Three

_OMG I love you guys! I love all the reviews you all have given me. With only 3 chapters and already 17 reviews? HOLY SHIT! Maybe I should do more Naruto again instead of Teen Titans LOL. J/K J/K J/K I think some people would shoot me if I stopped my Teen Titans LOL xD. But here is the next chappie, and I have no idea how to describe the Recording Studio, so most likely I'm gonna draw it and post it on my facebook and or Deviantart...most likely my deviant LOL._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes hearing arguing in the background and the vague noise of someone playing my game system. Sitting up I saw it was Kiba and that Deidara guy competing against one another on one of the fighting games I hardly played anymore. I noticed Gaara in the hall way studying the photos Iruka had already put up onto the wall. Looking to behind me I saw Pein and Itachi arguing with one another, probably about me passing out suddenly. Kakuzu was already back with Kisame and Zetsu, the three were playing cards at the kitchen table. What shocked me the most though was Kakashi and Iruka standing off by the sink watching the argument with amused faces.

"Ok how long have I been out?" I finally voice every person in the house turning to look at me and I sighed.

"Only for about a couple hours. Iruka and Kakashi were just coming to check up on you, they just arrived thirty minutes ago to be precise. Don't mind Pein or Itachi they're just being mindless dumbasses." Gaara answered, Pein and Itachi both turned their heads sharply and glarred at the red head.

"Oh well, I apologize if I scarred or worried anybody. When I first saw and met you Itachi, there was something about you that was familiar...and I had been correct. I'm sorry if I put you into a bad situation...I..." I began to panic again afraid that I was the reason they were arguing. I never noticed Itachi had walked over until my face was lifted up to look up at his into his eyes.

"Listen Naruto, this is not your fault, so don't go blamming yourself. Pein and I are just having a disagreement. Don't blame yourself for this okay?" He said cupping my face and lifted it up till I looked into his eyes. Nodding my head I adverted my eyes away after a moment he left and someone else sat in front of me. I looked up and saw Iruka sitting there giving me a small smile, so I knew he wasn't all that much angry, just worried.

"Look Naruto, we know how hard its for you. What...he...did to you those years you two were together is unforgivable. But no one expects you to suddenly heal and forget that my son. We love you for who you are, Kakashi and I both." Iruka explained setting his hand on my shoulder and gave it a comfoting squeeze.

"Yea, besides you got us lot as friends now. And if that stupid Sasuke ever shows his face around here ever, he's fucking dead!" Kiba exclaimed clenching his fist and pumped it into the air. Everyone fell silent after that and kind of looked at him oddly, I think even I looked at him oddly. But strangely enough he was right, these people had forced their way to help me standing by me even after I've already gone through one of my weird episodes.

"Kiba, you know you're a fucking dumbass right?" Kakuzu said not looking up from his cards thus causing Kiba to go into a cussing rant. I took that as my cue to sneak away and went back out to the garage seeing all the wood, tools and insulation laid out on the grass by the garage. Walking into the garage I smiled to myself seeing that my blueprints were tapped to the back wall and someone had already made markings with a pencil on where to place all the boards. Sighing I walked back out to my car and pulled out an accoustic guitar tunning it for a little bit to get the right notes for the song I wanted to sing.

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand." I sang starring up at the sky which was beginning to darken, the car dipped down a bit and I looked to see Pein had sat next to me.

"You're not bad, actually I'd have to say your as good as Gaara." He said leaning slightly forward his elbow resting on his knee. His chin was rested on his fist looking to me with a smile. I closed my eyes and then looked back up at the sky.

"I wouldn't say that, he has more talent then me. He has the heart of a performer. Me, well I just love music, I want to learn it all, I don't care for performing." I explained folding my arms and rested my elbows onto my knees starring out into the street.

"I want to travel the world and visit all the towns, cities, villages...you name it! I want to go everywhere and see all the music that is out there and learn it. It might sound like a stupid childish dream, but its one that I plan to make happen." I finished feeling my soul lighten up a bit all my worries temporarily vanishing for the moment.

"Its far from childish Naruto, and for helping us, I'll make sure to help you make that dream come true. Like Gaara I helped him and his friends dream of becoming a band turned into reality. We were stuck at a dead end and hardly any fans. I thought their dream was going to die, but...then you came. And you're making their dreams into reality. Next will be yours." Pein said hopping off the car and stood in front of me.

"Now the question is how are you going to help yourself in this situation?" He asked holding his hand out to me. I was confused by his question.

"What I mean is will you just stay in pause wallowing in what that boy did to you or...will you step forward and change your destiny by changing your past?" He asked again, I looked at the guitar in my hands and thought about it. Sasuke had done so much and had said so much that it altered my views on how I should live my life.

_'You are nothing Naruto...in the end you will always come crawling back to me you little bitch of mine.'_ Those were Sasuke's last words before I tried moving out. Looking to Pein I reached out and grabbed his hand letting him helping off the car.

"I'm going to prove not just to Sasuke, but to myself...that everything that he had done and said to me was not true. I want to help you and Gaara and Kiba and Deidara and Itachi...and any one else part of the group. I'm not some sad little boy anymore. And it might take a while for me to get past this, but I've got people backing me up." I said not really caring that I was still holding his hand which was really soft.

"You got that right blondie! Now...lets get this party STARTED!" Kiba cheered running out of the house and dived into the studio supplies. Laughing a little I ran and joined him.

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

"Pein?" I asked looking up at our manager and algebra teacher.

"There's something about him Gaara, something that urges you to be around him. Call Sakura...I think we found the boy she was always talking about." He told me before slowly making his way to the garage, smirking I flipped my phone open to call the only girl allowed to excessively...touch me. My girlfriend...Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

We were working for what seemed like hours and we had finished the control room, the first thing we did was test the sound proofness and like I had expected, it was perfect. The only the issue that we were going to have was making the main garage area sound proof with the garage door and everything. Kiba was really good with building things and with insulation ideas so I listened to everything he had to say on it. Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu had already began installing all the electical and I found myself for once not usefull.

"Well isn't this interesting, how did I know my bestest buddy and Static Unplugged would totally get along?" I stopped dead in my tracks at the females voice and looked down the drive way to see a girl with pink hair and aqua colored eyes.

"You're joking...Sakura?" I asked and ran to the girl the two of us attacking each other with hugs.

"It's been a while Naruto-Kun!" She squealed happily.

"You but it has! How come you never came to visit me?" I complained giving her a pout even though everyone was watching.

"Well I'm sorry...but who cares you're here now!" She cheered giving me another one of her bone crushing hugs that I was used to.

"I guess you're forgiven." I teased.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on un?" Deidara asked everyone stood behind us. Pein and Gaara were the only ones not confused.

"Okay well all of you know how I'm from Kyoto and that I always talked about my gay friend who I had known since like...BIRTH! Well...long story short, Naruto here is that friend." She explained happily.

"So you know about Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Who doesn't? Sasuke and Naruto were a thing until Naruto moved in with him then...things changed but lets not worry about that." She said warningly to Kiba.

"Naruto you better tell her now or she'll only kill you later when she does." Came Kakashi's voice as the two grown ups walked out heading to their car.

"Tell me what?" Sakura then asked.

"The night before we came here to Tokyo...Sasuke and his new toy Neji raped and stabbed me." I answered, Sakura's look made me run and hide behind Pein.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE IS SOOOOOOO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM CHA!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

TBC

Hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^.


	5. Chapter Four

_OMG I love all you guys I had no idea that this story was going to do so well ^_^ But here is a little announcement. I won't be posting as much due to school has started back up for college and I need to concentrate on this class. But don't worry I am not abandoning this story ^_^. I'm just going to be making a few one shots here and there. LOL._

_I also want to thank three reviewers for sending me ideas. I put a little bit of all three into this chapter and one of the ideas is going to be spread out through out the rest of the story ^_^_

_**Blonde-**__ Thanks for the idea it will deffiantly help make the story longer. Each chapter Naruto is going to get closer to one of the new friends he's made. Minus Sakura and Gaara since they are already a couple._

_**CorruptedCharlie-**__ Sorry that I didn't put any more studio work in it didn't know what really I could put with that._

_**Yoruko Rhapsodos- **__The last seen has the fluff...at least I hope its fluff. ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four:

We all watched Sakura pace back and fourth for a good hour as she kept screaming profanities of what she was going to do to Sasuke when she saw him next. Gaara, I noticed made no movement to try and calm her down. My dads had already escaped back to their job and here I was the only one brave enough to walk up to her and poke her.

"WHAT NARUTO?" She screamed at me and I gave her a blank stare.

"You're causing a scene again." I explained to her and she just stared at me before looking to the others. Everyone had sort of Inched behind Itachi, Gaara and Pein all starring at her oddly.

"Oh...Ooops my bad." She smiled giggling a bit putting a hand behind her head and we all just sighed, yep she was still same old Sakura. Gaara walked over and latched onto Sakura protectively growling at anyone who gave her an annoyed look. Yep same old Sakura.

"I know panda-kun you're lonely." Sakura said patting him on the head I rolled my eyes thinking that things couldn't get any worst. But I was wrong when Kakashi sent me a text about us still not having much food in the house and I felt my eyes narrowing.

"Hey guys my dads haven't gone grocery shopping yet...so...who wants to come help me?" I asked and as I suspected everyone ended up going with me, Sakura of course being the worry wart that she is...made herself my personal body guard, until Pein pushed her to Gaara and he stuck with me. Deidara and Kiba cart-napped the cart and went hay wire into the grocery store while everyone else did something.

"Let me guess leave the shopping to the blondy and loud mouth?" I asked looking up at Pein.

"Yep, but I'll go through the basket before we check out, mean while lets just browse and grab whatever you need." Pein explained grabbing another cart and began walking; I followed right behind him.

"So what do you do for a living...if you dont mind me asking." I asked looking around at stuff as we started off at the boxed foods. We could hear Kiba and Deidara arguing in the next isle over and I felt my eyes roll.

"I'm a teacher for the school this group goes to and I'm usually managing their punishments. an I mean Kiba and Deidara the most. Why are you so interested?" He asked me and I just shrugged emptying out an entire shelf of instant ramens into the buggy. There was a long silent pause.

"I guess you really like ramen." Pein chuckled ruffling my hair I felt myself smile.

"Yea, I began eating it after seeing Iruka always eating it all the time so I picked up on it." I said and we turned down the isle where Kiba and Deidara were arguin over which snacks are better.

"Anything chocolate guys and fluffy like." I said as we passed them and the both of them fell silent and we turned into the next isle where Gaara had Sakura pushed up against the isle wall the two making out and feeling up each other I pulled Pein into the next isle. Sorry but that was just too scary for me.

"I guess your not much of an intimate person." Pein said and I felt his eyes on me.

"I used to but I guess you can say...Sasu...that person changed that." I said, still not able to say his name. Everything stayed like that, we had small talk but overall it stayed quiet. When we all met up at the check out line each group had their own basket of stuff and we just decided to buy it all. Hell its not like I'm paying for it, Kakashi is; besides I had a feeling these guys were goin to be coming over a lot from now on. The first thing i realized was that one I lived a good three miles away and the second...we didn't bring a car with us and I remembered very well that we had ice cream in one of the bags. Not bothering with bringing it up all of us began making the long trek back to my house pusing a cart each pair was talking about something completly different. Except Deidara and Kiba who were racing; Kiba had stolen Gaara and Sakur's cart. At least the two had the ice cream with them.

"Well those two are sure energetic." Pein suddenly chuckled nudging me in the side with his elbow.

"You're telling me and it's barely noon!" I whinned jumping onto the front of the cart like a kid. "I envy them." I said looking down into the cart.

"Why's that?" He asked and I thought long on and hard why. Its been a while since I've last hung out with a few hyper people.

"I guess it's revolves around that person. Before I met him I was so carefree, happy and downright hyper, and then I began to hate people that were like the old me. After I got past hating them I envied them because I wish Icould be that way again." I explained it the best way that I could.

"Naruto...maybe you should get to know everyone here. You can't let that boy haunt you show him that you've moved on and that you can handle yourself fine without him." Pein explained to me lifting my chin up slightly bending over the cart. "Use us to heal we're here when you need it. You just need to make the first step." He finished and then let my chin go. The rest of the way to my house was pretty much in dead silence except for the silent conversations from the others even putting the groceies was a bit silent on my part. I know Pein was right but the stubborn side of me didn't want to believe he's right.

"Hey." Kiba said coming to stand next to me leaning his back against the counter.

"So did the ice cream live?" I asked emptying can foods out of the bag I had onto the counter.

"It lived, barely, but it survived. You know whatever Pein said to you...He's only trying to look out for you, not to seem pushy." Kiba explained hoisting himself up onto the counter.

"I know...I think its just the stubborn side of me is all. Its gonna take me sometime to warm up and trust anyone. So don't get offended if I come off as an ass." I said giving Kiba one of my goofy grins, one I haven't used in a while.

* * *

_**Kiba's POV**_

"Cool." I said to Naruto nudging him in the shoulder with my fist. His grin stayed on his face as he grabbed an armful of cans and began heading to the pantry. I then felt my face heat up and I rushed to where i remembered seeing the restroom. Inside I looked myself over in the mirror and tried to not to panic as I saw that my entire face was red. I mean fucking seriously! What was the deal with this kid? Yea I was gay but why was I attracted to Naruto...Why did I have this feeling that I needed to protect him.

"Hey Kiba is everything alright in there? You suddenly ran off man!" I heard Hidan say banging on the door.

"Yea Hidan everything is alright can't a guy take a crap in piece?" I shouted back trying to act like myself.

"Dude...Way too much fucking information!" Hidan laughed from the otherside and I heard him walk off. I sighed in relief leaning against the wall.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I saw Hidan come back from checking up on Kiba laughing so I guess it was something he didn't need to know. I also noticed that Sakura and Gaara had vanished, probably off somewhere to go make out or possibly have sex. Kiba was still in the bathroom; Deidara and Hidan attacked the playstation again and well Itachi was vanished somewhere. So... that left Pein and I in the kitchen alone to put away all the groceries.

"Well this is so uncool." I pouted and peered into one of the plastic bags I heard Pein chuckle.

"Yea I can agree with you on that but at least they can't get in the way now." He explained, I climbed onto the counter. "You're gonna fall and hurt yourself you know." He said again and I felt my eyes roll. Oh yea he deffiantly looks out for people too much. Honestly though, I didn't mind it.

"Yea I know, but it's easier than using a chair. I need to put these onto the top shelf." I said pulling bags of chips out and putting them up.

"That ay be true, but... You could always ask someone taller than you for help." He said and I felt him standing right behind me. My face began to heat up and I knew then I was blushing.

"Yea I know, but I guess you can say that I'm very stubborn." I said accidentally turning abruptly after I was done. My feet twisted with one another and I fell, and for once I was rendered incorrect as I landed in Peins arms bridal style. If I wasn't blushing a second ago I was now.

"See I told you, you were going to fall." He said smirking down at me and I felt my face heat up even more.

"I never said you were wrong." I said looking into my lap.

"You know you're pretty cute when you blush." My face shot up to see his face inches from mine.

"Pein-san?" I asked my breathing becoming labored and my heart speeding up.

"Sorry." He said then set me down before ruffling my hair and went back to putting groceries away. I felt my lips lift up into a smile as I to began putting the groceries away

* * *

_Okay guys thats the fourth chapter and I thank all my reviewers with all the support. Also if you want a certain song request it most of the chapters near future will be songfics seeing as the Akastuki's are basically a band. LOL xD. But yea ^_^ see you in chapter five._


	6. Chapter Five

_Okay guys I ish back! I'm gonna explain something with the songs. All songs including Naruto's so called originals that he writes are not originals at all. Every song belongs to the respectful artist. I OWN NOTHING! LOL xD though I do wish. _

_Lyrics_

_**Who is singing**_

_[Spoken when in lyrics]_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five:

For the past week all of us spent the whole day working on the studio we had most of it done except for the garage door. None of us had a clue onto how to make it so the studio could be sound proof. We emptied all of the my instraments out of my car into the garage again. Sakura managed to reorganize all my original music into a filing cabinent behind the sound controls. It was the morning of the monday which began the second week and I saw that the clock read 4 am, it caused me to groan in annoyance. Instead of trying to fall back to sleep I got up and just grabbed an apple for breakfast heading back outside to stare at the garage to try and come up with more ideas which was beginning to get really boring now. I sat on the spare tire to my car which he had pulled out for no good reason.

"Hey kid un." Deidara said walking up and sat on the ground next to me.

"You're here pretty early...whats up?" I asked resting my elbows onto my legs, cupping my hands to form what I guess you'd call a hand bridge and rest my chin on the top.

"I'm an early bird un. I've actually been here a while. I just got back from sneaking into Peins house to use the bathroom un." He explained leaning his head on my side.

"You know if he finds out you're probably gonna be screwed?" I laughed before standing up and walked towards the garage.

"I know." He said following me and stood by my side. "Whats on your mind un?" He then asked.

"Working on the studio for a week straight has taken a toll on my mind. We have one thing left to do and we are at a stand still on how to do it. I'm just mentally exhausted." I explained brushing my fingers into my hair.

"Then take a break...Sakura told us you that you completed one of your songs last night. At least thats what her text message said this morning when I woke up un" He explained and I turned my head to stare at him.

"I completed the music a year ago and Ive been writting the lyrics since even before then...Wanna hear it?" I asked smilling.

"Sure...Why not un." He said and I found myself running into the garage with a huge smile on my face. I found the CD with the instramental music I made for the song and out it into the overly decked out boom box Gaara made.

"Warning my singing may be a bit rusty since its been a while since I last actually sang." I warned as the disc loaded.

"Just sing from the heart. Thats what Pein always tells us un." Deidara explained and I pushed play walking over to the microphone. I prayed to myself that we don't wake anyone up.

* * *

_**Naruto's Song:**_

_[Forever]_

_Forever may not be long enough for my love  
I have a will but I'm lost inside your time  
If you could, would you come with me to the other side?  
Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough for this life_

_Forever  
Forever  
Forever_

_This world is never enough  
And I'm not giving it up (forever)  
My faith in love is like blood  
I spill it freely for some (forever)  
My faith in love is like blood  
It flows in everyone (forever)  
Don't stop to look at the clock  
Forever won't be long enough_

_Forever may not be long enough for you to know  
Just how far I'd travel, just how far I would go  
Open your heart and everything will be alright  
Open your heart, baby, leave with me, don't be afraid_

_Forever_

_This world is never enough  
And I'm not giving it up (forever)  
My faith in love is like blood  
I spill it freely for some (forever)  
My faith in love is like blood  
It flows in everyone (forever)  
Don't stop to look at the clock  
Forever won't be long enough_

_Forever may not be long enough for our love_

_[Forever]_

_

* * *

_

I gave Deidara a goofy grin putting my hand behind my head. Deidara had this dumbfounded look so I couldn't tell if I did good or if I did bad. We stood there in silence for a very long time until he came to his senses.

"Why the hell haven't you joined the band as another vocalist un?" He asked in a bit of shock.

"Well, to be honest I'm just not into the whole band thing. If I joined a band I couldn't travel the world freely. I'd be on a set schedule to go to a certain place every month." I explained beginning to head inside.

"Thats understandable. I think you should still join Akatsuki though." He muttered following me but I ignored that. Kakashi and Iruka wouldn't be home till next weekend like always. Gone durring the week but home friday night to sunday night. It was lonely without them but I had friends who'd be over in a second if I needed them. We all lived in the same neighborhood. Pein was just the closest with being right next door to me.

"So, are you excited to start school here?" Deidara asked looking into the fridge for some food while I hopped onto the counter finally taking a bite into my apple.

"Not really, I never really liked school to be honest." I said setting the apple next to me.

"You and me both OH! A word of advice don't mention to anyone at this school that you're gay. There are a lot of people who will hurt you if you do and I don't mean from beatings. The kind of things that person did to you, minus the stabbing un." Deidara explained placing his hands on each side of me on the counter.

"Why are all of you so protective of me?" I asked my breathing began to get heavier again but not as heavy as it was with Pein.

"We're not sure, and yes we have all talked it about amoungst each other. Listen Naruto, there is something about you that pulls people in. We all want to be close to you. Some of us more than the other. Like me I want to be more than close to you un." Deidara said leaning closer to me almost close enough for our noses to touch. My breathing was now coming out in shacky breaths.

"What do you mean by more than close?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be. I was frozen in place when Deidara leaned up and captured my lips with his and my eyes instantly slid closed. I melted into the kiss as I felt Deidara's arms snake around my waist. My hands shackily began to run up his arms and stopped just above his shoulders gripping onto his black shirt sleeve. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip and I was shoced with myself when I opened my mouth giving him the entrance he wanted. I heard myself silently moan as his tongue ran across mine and my tongue came to life. I never once doubted myself to forget how to kiss, I just never expected myself to kiss anyone so soon let alone make out with someone. Deidara's left hand slid up neck to the back of my head pulling closer as his other arm stayed firm around my waist when he slid me off the counter to make me shorter than him again. I was lost with how long we stood there kissing but we eventually had to pull away both of us panting.

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't ready yet un." He whispered leaning his forehead onto mine. "And I know its not me that you want." He whispered again. I couldn't find my voice to say anything to him, but I knew he was right. I was crushing on Pein whether if anyone knew it was him or not. I felt myself grab the front of his shirt tears cascading down my cheak.

"Its not your fault un. So don't go blaming yourself, I'm just a lovesick fool who hasn't found the person meant for them un." There was so much sadness in his voice.

"Don't give up Deidara okay? I know you'll find your special someone." I tried to hide the sobs but as I spoke they tore from my throat harder. His arms arms snaked around my shoulders firmly.

"I know...Come on wipe those tears away and lets make breakfast for whenever everyone gets here un." Deidara smiled happily and it caused me to smile. This was the one thing I liked about Deidara; his smiles were contagious. Cooking was fun, I never knew making pancakes was so messy and how we got a pancake stuck to the ceiling was beyond me. But the two of us managed to get a whole bag of pancakes made by the time the others came hurdling through my back door.

"Hiya guys!" Deidara cheered still covered in batter like I was.

"I SWEAR NONE OF YOU MEN CAN COOK!" Sakura yelled and I erupted into laughter at how right she was. I guess me laughing caught her off guard with how little I do it now, but soon she joined in with us.

"Ok ok you two...go get cleaned up I'll make sure to save you each a plate." She settled her laughter down. I led Deidara up the stairs and to bathroom near my room we decided to use the shower one at a time but we both sat in there. I let him first as I sat on the counter waiting.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura said you don't like singing anymore. Why is that un?" Deidara asked from the shower.

"I lost the heart to as everything spiraled out of control. But slowly it's coming back." I explained leaning back against the wall eyes closed. Deidara went quiet again and all you could hear was the shower water running.

* * *

_**Naruto Singing:**_

_Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
I wil marry at thy will sire  
At thy will_

A thousand years gone by  
Too late to wonder why  
I'm here alone  
If in my darkest hour  
She rose that fell a flower  
I should have known

Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you can capture me

Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'n doing fine, yeah yeah

Someday these walls will speak  
The floors beneath you creek  
To call my name  
Here in my web of dreams  
My whispers turn to screams  
And place the blame

Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you discover me

_Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'n doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'n doing fine, yeah yeah_

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt a pair of hands grip my cheeks and wipe them away. I opened my eyes to see Deidara standing there smiling down at me sadly. I gave him the same sad smile as more tears came.

"To that person I want to one day sing that song knowing deep inside he will never bring tears to my eyes and that I can truly say I am fine." I said leaning forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. And you're strong so don't give up cause when that day comes all of us will help you sing that song to that person. Now get into the shower before I kiss you again un!" Deidara teased and I felt my face redden again and he erupted into laughter.

"STOP TEASING ME!" I wailed kicking him out of the bathroom, he was still laughing laying on the floor in the hall way. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it my hand pressed to my face. I couldn't believe he just said that, but honestly. I'm not with anyone and I have no clue if Pein even is gay so until then being with Deidara in this odd relationship shouldn't be bad. It could get me back into the game, but I don't want to date anyone. Just be with them, I just hope Sakura doesn't start calling me a player!

"How does Sakura always manage to become friends with people I tend to fall for." I muttered.

"Naruto un...can you let me back in please...I'm still only in a towel and its cold and lonely out here un!" I heard Deidara whine and I sighed. "Oh fine." I said and opened the door to a pouting Deidara. As I stripped I heard Deidara shut the door and I climbed into the hot shower letting out a sigh. I want to help Deidara find his special someone and maybe if we are sort of together we'll help each other out. Hopefully but then again I won't start it until Deidara does, I don't want to be in anything that I can't get out of ever again. That goes for everyone here.

"Naruto I'm going to head downstairs now un." Deidara announced.

"Alright see you in a bit." I answered and I heard him leave I sighed and sat on the bath tub floor and just sat there. I didn't want to get too close to anyone just in case that person finds me or if I do get with someone, it ends very badly and we can't be friends anymore. That would truly make me sad if that ever happened. I didn't take long in the shower nor to get into clean clothes and downstairs. Hidan, Kiba and Deidara were on the video games again and everyone was in the kitchen cleaning everything up.

"If you begin to freak out I'll skin you alive!" Sakura warned after finishing the last of the dishes, Itachi was cleaning the ceiling.

"All I was going to say was thank you and that you guys didn't have to." I said and then Sakura was in my face.

"Okay what is soooooo different about you today? I haven't seen you this calm since before you know who!" Sakura panicked shacking me by the shoulders.

"I don't know I'm just in a good mood!" I panicked back.

"WHO DID YOU FUCK NARUTO?" Sakura screamed, I heard Deidara begin choking on something and everything else fall silent. Even I gave her the what the hell look.

"Sakura...WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed back.

"Well I'm sorry but back when you were this calm before you know who you were a...A bunny making machine!" She said pacing again.

"Dude I can't believe you just said that! And I was not a bunny making machine! And I swear if you say 'well you were a player then' I'll lock myself up in my room all day!" I threatened and she stopped instantly getting that dark look in her eyes that gives that oh shit feeling. But with me I was used to it as long as you don't run its not that bad.

"I KNOW YOU AREN'T A PLAYER I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT AGAIN BAKA!" She yelled again.

"WHO SAYS I'M GONNA GET HURT? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M LOOKING TO GET IN A RELATIONSHIP!" I yelled back.

"WELL BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW WHO YOU WERE A FUCKING SEX ADDICT!" She screamed.

"I HAD ONE NIGHT STANDS! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ONE NIGH STANDS WOMAN!" I yelled.

"YES THERE IS AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN...YOU...YOU...YOU MAN!" She screeched before tackling me to the ground and we began rolling around on the ground.

"Um...Should we be worried man?" I heard Kiba ask someone, next thing the two of us both knew a bucket of cold water was dumped onto us courtesy of Gaara.

"Okay Sakura, Naruto lets get this straight. One, Naruto she has a right to be worried. Two, Sakura yes you do tend to let your worriedness get carried away. Three, Naruto as long as you know what you're getting yourself into go for it if it makes you feel better. And four Sakura, for single guys yes it is okay for us to have one night stands gay or not." Gaara explained.

"Dude all this over one make out un?" Deidara said, I saw everyones heads turn to look at him including Peins. I swear though my face felt like it was on fire when they all turned to look at me next.

"WHAT?" I yelled before running up the stairs and locked myself into my room. "What have I done?" I muttered to myself sliding down the door hugging my knees feeling the tears sprout again.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I watched Naruto run up the stairs and as Sakura chased after him not long afterwards. I was hoping she would come back down with him in tow. But to avail she came down alone and sat on the bottom steps looking like she was about to cry. This put me into a foul mood already, I hated seeing her cry. Especially when it came to Naruto.

"Okay let me get this straight. Deidara...You and Naruto made out am I correct?" I asked slowly pinching the bridge of my nose eyes closed in annoyance. I was trying to keep my temper in check.

"Yea we did and it wasn't like we were trying to hide it. I mean I wasn't going to tell any of you because it wasn't my place. If Naruto wanted everyone to know wouldn't he just come right out and say it un? Only reason why I said what I said a second ago was because everyone was freaking out over how he was in a happy mood. No offense guys but questioning his happiness is the last thing we should be doing." Deidara explained to all of us before getting and went upstairs himself. We all sat there in silence for a good while hearing a door open, a pause and then it shut again.

"So now what do we do? Both blondes have themselves shut up in a room now!" Kiba panicked and Hidan smacked him.

"Lets let the both of them cool off for a little while. A lot has happened." Itachi said him and I both watching Pein who had his fists clenched tightly for some reason.

"I think we all need to calm down. This tooks us all by surprise." I said and I watched has Pein closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were soft and sad, but understanding like they always were.

"You know...Deidara is right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just so worried he's going to get hurt again. Its so scary knowing that the next time he's broken from heartache that he might commit suicide!" Sakura said I watched as tears fell from her eyes and I sat next to her and held onto her.

"You don't have to worry about that." Our heads snapped up and turned towards the top of the stairs.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV:**_ (back in his room first)

I had never once moved from my spot until I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Deidara there, I didn't say anything as I let him in and shut the door quietly. Deidara and I stood there facing each other; I was leaning against the door and I felt my tears still falling. Deidara cuped my cheeks and slowly kissed me again pushing pushing up against me. The kiss this time didn't last that long and didn't get as heated as before.

"What am I to you right now Naruto?" Deidara asked me keeping his forehead on mine

"You're someone I care about deeply and I don't want to get into something that might end our friendship." I cried wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Then we will protect that friendship. No dating, we're not boyfriends...Just friends with benefits though even not that. I care for you to un. And I'll protect that. So if either us ever decide to be with someone jealousy won't happen." Deidara said kissing my forehead then stood up straight. I used the back of my sleeve to dry my tears . After I was sure I was okay the both of us left the room and headed for the stairs.

"You know...Deidara is right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just so worried he's going to get hurt again. Its so scary knowing that the next time he's broken from heartache that he might commit suicide!" I heard Sakura said as we stood at the top of the stairs watching Gaara comfort her.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said watching as all of them looked to see us.

"You don't have to worry about that because Deidara and I aren't together, together nor am I having sex with anyone. This morning just sort of happened. I'm not going to say it was an accident, because...well I don't really know." I said sitting down at the top of the stairs resting my elbos on my legs again and my chin on the top of my folded hands, Deidara sat next me.

"But...the one thing I do know is that this morning made me happy. It proved that I've made one small improvement in getting better from what...from...from what Sasuke...did." I said slowly trying to force the tears from coming again.

"Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked standing from her spot.

"I can't keep hiding from the truth that Sasuke will one day find me here. If I truly want to get better...I need to become myself again...I need to become strong again." I finished looking up at her biting my lip to keep myself from crying again when I saw her worried face. I heard her walk up the stairs before she hugged me.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard Naruto...you have us. Heal on your own let it come naturally." She whispered.

"But I'm not, I'm letting myself be open and I'm letting myself feel. But I'm not doing it alone, I've got you and everyone here to back me up and that makes me so happy to know." I said giving her a smile when she looked at me in shock.

"Yes...I guess you are." She said hugging me again crying and I hugged her back.

* * *

_YEA TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! Okay I am now going to list what songs I used in this chapter._

_1 Forever May No Be Long Enough- By LIVE_

_2. Rose Red- By Emilie Autumn (Thanks Aquas for the suggestion)_

For this freedom  
I have given all I had  
For this darkness  
I gave my light  
For this wisdom  
I have lost my innocence  
Take my petals  
And cover me with the night

Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'm doing fine, yeah yeah(Repeat 3more times)


	7. Chapter Six

_As everyone can see I got rid of the old chapter six...I didn't like how I jumped so fast LOL so I deleted it am going to put in some more chapters until that one is to come in. ^_^. I wanna thank Aquas for getting me into the Music Artist Emilie Autumn. For other news I haven't updated is because I had a major English argumentatio essay due and its still kicking my ass for the media project that goes with it._

_Lyrics_

_**Who is singing**_

_[Spoken when in lyrics]_

* * *

Chapter Six:

That day blurred pretty fast and I found myself more huggy feely on Deidara and opening up to the others more. Though I did notice Pein became quite distant around us, but Itachi and Gaara both kept reasuring me that he's going through some sort of...phase. I did though feel sad when Pein began leaving early everyday making up some sort of excuse I knew was fake. We still had another two weeks of winter break left and it was finally the week of Christmas and the most depressing thing was that Kakashi and Iruka's boss were sending them onto an assignment and I'd be alone. I made the two of them promise not to tell anyone, I didn't want the others to feel burden to have to stay with me. They had they're own families to be with. I was busy decorating the house listening to Christmas Carols on the stereo surround sound when i found a photo frame with a photo of when we used to be four. It was back when Kyuubi was still with us before he abandoned us.

"Naruto un!" I hurriedly hide the photo before Deidara came bounding into the living room.

"Hey Deidara whats up?" I asked smiling up at him as he sat on the couch behind me. He was wearing his work uniform which was at some electronic store.

"Bored as hell...So where's Iruka and Kakashi? Still at work un?" He asked pushing me forward then sat behind me one leg on each side of me. I leaned back into him and let him wrap his arms around me.

"They'll be home Christmas Eve...so don't worry about it okay?" I asked curling up into him.

"You sure un? You're not lying are you un?" He asked tilting my head up to look at him.

"Deidara I'm positive please don't worry okay?" I asked, Deidara smiled and kissed me, I kissed back my arms snaking up and around his neck. Deidara licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth letting his tongue run across mine. I soon found myself lying on the couch; Deidaras hands ran up my sides under my shirt slowly lifting it up. We broke apart only for a second when my shirt was taken off and thrown somewhere in the room. I found my fingers unbuttoning Deidara's shirt and slipping it off his shoulders to the floor. I moaned as he began kissing down my neck and his hands began moving down my sides. One of his knees was placed in between my legs I moved I rubbed up against his leg and he moved harder against it. I ran my fingers into his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist sitting back bringing me with him into my lap. My fingers soon detangled themselves from his hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed back up my neck and to my mouth. I felt his hand begin moving down my chest and stomach to the hem of my shorts. The second I opened my eyes though I regretted it. I knew it was Deidara I was with but the vision of me sitting on Sasuke clouded my vision and mind and I soon found my self in the heap of panic trying to get away. I felt Deidara wrap his arms around me from behind and I started doubling over trying to keep my knees from buckling, I hardly even remember even getting to my feet.

"It's me Naruto, I'm not that person...We'll stop okay, just please calm down okay un?" He pleadid. His voice sounded so scared like he was going to loose me.

"I'm so sorry Deidara-Kun...I thought I was ready...but I guess I'm not." I cried out feeling my body shaking. Deidara and I stood like that for hours. He whispered comforting words over and over waiting for me to finally calm down to the point where he knew I wouldn't try to hurt myself. My eyes widened though when the sound of the back door opened, I managed to get out of Deidara's grip ad run up the stairs. I heard him shout after me and follow behind me up the stairs. Before I could disappear into my room though his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Naruto?...Deidara?" We heard Sakura ask, I tried pushing Deidara away but he held on tighter.

"...You guys tried to go further didn't you?" Sakura's voice was in panic and I yelped when Deidara let Sakura pull me away from him.

"Gomen Ne Sai un." I heard Deidara whisper in a low voice as Sakura and I disappeared down the hall. Sakura sat me on the couch and picked up the home phone walking into the kitchen. She was probably calling everyone now and I rolled my eyes. I looked up and saw one of my acoustics across the room, standing to my feet I got up and grabbed it before sitting back on the couch. Sakura was really starting to scare with all her worrying over me. Now she has Deidara thinking he's in big trouble since he had yet to come down yet. Strumming it a few times I slowly played some notes and began to hum a tune before beginning to sing...

* * *

**Naruto's Song**

_If __God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to his face  
If you were faced with him in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question_

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

_If God had a face what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like heaven and in jesus and the saints and all the prophets_

_And yeah yeah god is great yeah yeah god is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
He's trying to make his way home  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in rome_

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_What if god was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
Just trying to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just trying to make his way home  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in rome_

* * *

I finished singing and looked up to see Deidara standing by the couch watching me, his eyes were full of sadness. Setting down the guitar I stood and finished the distance between him and I. Wrapping my arms around him I let a few tears escape down my cheek. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. I could feel his tears hitting the top of my head and I shifted my head up to look up at him.

"The last thing that I ever want to do is hurt you Naruto. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." He said hugging my tighter, his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Deidara you don't have to worry about that. I doubt you could ever hurt a soul. You're so kind hearted and thats what I like about you. This was my fault, I began to envision you as Sasuke and I panicked...I'm the one who should be sorry." I said , Deidara lifte his head and manuvered it to look down at me.

"You don't have to be sorry Naruto. You were hurt and you're healing so you have an excuse un. But lets not argue over who's fault it is." He smiled at me we stepped away shortly after that holding hands when, Sakura came back in she had a pissed off look, and she was holding the phone. I gulped and began to walk backwards towards the front door which was my closest exit.

"Sakura, whats wrong? You look pissed dattebayo." I said smilling sheepishly, knowing in some way I was in big shit right now. I saw her slowly build up her anger inside clenching the phone till you heard tiny cracks coming from it. Even Deidara looked scared and began backing up with me.

"WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT IRUKA AND KAKASHI WEREN'T GOING TO BE HOME UNTIL NEW YEARS EVE?" Sakura screamed at me with all her might, I saw Deidara look to me slowly and before I knew it I bolted out of the house with both of them hot on my ass. Not thinking I ran straight into Peins house and up his stairs as he was coming towards his door. I have a feeling we scared the living into him or we only annoyed him. Whatever we did, I wasn't worried about it cause here I was running away from two very pissed off friends. I escaped through a back window of the second story and jumped into the pool; ignoring the cold water I was out in a matter of seconds and was back to running only to be caught into the arms of Kisame who lifted me to over his shoulder. Once the cold wetness from the pool plus the 32 degrees wind chill, I finally began to shiver and Kisame walked me back into my house followed by everyone else. I noticed that Hidan and Kiba were already laughing their asses off.

"Shut up! You two try jumping into a freezing cold pool with two crazy people chasing after you!" I pouted as Kisame set me onto the steps of my stairs before walking off and soon returning with a towel which he wrapped around me. Pein soon walked up and set his hand on top of my head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to be alone until New Years?" He asked and I went quiet looking down.

"Because..." I said slowly moving my head side to side thinking what was the right thing to say, but I just chose to tell the truth.

"I didn't want to burden anyone nor did i know how to tell anyone. So I just kept my mouth shut. Besides you guys have families you need to spend Christmas with them...I'd just get in the way." I explained looking down at my feet; I felt his hand slide down the side of my face and down my jawline until his fingers rested under my chin. He lifted my face up until my eyes met his own they were soft and understanding.

"You would never be in the way Naruto thats what we're here for. You don't have to be alone anymore." Pein explained to me I adverted my eyes to the floor thinking over of what he was telling me. Looking up I saw that Deidara had already calmed down but Sakura was no where to be seen, so I knew Gaara took her somewhere to calm her down.

"I know you guys are here and all, but its just I'm so used to being alone all the time. I just didn't want to..." I caught myself repeating again and I pulled away from Pein and began heading up the stairs to go change into dry clothes. I heard someone follow up behind me, and I knew it was Deidara. We didn't say anything even when we locked ourselves into my room and I began rummeging through the closet for dry clothes. I felt Deidaras hands on my shoulders removing the towel before turning me around, his hands gripped my cheeks and he kissed me. Slowly I kissed back letting my arms wrap around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Tears fell from my eyes and the sobs that escaped from my throat forced us to separate.

"I'm so sorry Deidara-Kun, I never meant to lie to you in any way. I was just so scared to say anything to anyone." I panicked wrapping my arms around myself.

"Naruto stop blamming yourself okay? We understand the reason you didn't want to say anything was because you didn't want us spending time away from our family. But...you also deserve to be with people who love you. Come on, lets get you changed then all of us should go to the park and have a snowball fight un!" Deidara cheered, I stared at him with wide eyes, no clue on how to react to his sudden happiness, but it brought a smile to my face.

"Ohhhhhh fine...You win Deidara." I smiled back before changing into a pair of worn out blue jeans and a long sleaved orange shirt which had a red swirly design on it. Next I dug through my closet until I found my black hoodie with a ramen bowl design on it. The two of us made our way downstairs and again Sakura tackled me with a hug.

"KAWAII!" She screeched loudly and I felt myself mouthing the word owe to everyone.

"Its been so long since I last saw you in this outfit! Why all of a sudden are you wearing it?" She asked after letting me back up.

"Because Mr. Ducks Ass isn't here to say it looks ridiculous and make me change" I explained to her and I saw everyone then gave me confused looks.

"Mr. Ducks Ass is Sasuke...because his hair cut looks like a ducks ass." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and went to tackle me again but I ran and hid behind Pein poking my head out and stuck my tongue out at her.

"I can make wise cracks whenever I want girly!" I said at her and I saw her anger slowly bubbling to furious. I just stoof there watching boredly as everyone braced themselves.

"OKIE~DOKIE!" She cheered happily, everyone fell over in sweatdrop.

"Can we go now!" I complained poking Deidara.

"Yea, yea lets go! We'll decide snowball teams when we get to the park." Deidara said, I cheered and ran out the front door happily while putting my snow boots on.

"Naruto slow your ass down!" Sakura yelled after me.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" I shouted back and kept running towards the park. The chase was on even when we reached the park, I ran into the forest trails and ran off trail to hide. I was having too much fun to be caught yet. I saw them all run by, Sakura at the lead screaming out my name, I silently laughed to myself before venturing deeper into the wooded area to explore and wait for them to find me now. I found a frozen over lake and sat on a log watching some younger kids ice skating. That was something I always wanted to learn, my older brother Kyuubi had promised to teach me, but one day he was suddenly gone and we could never find him. I had come her to Tokyo once by myself when I was 8 to look for him but I was taken home by the police one hour of being here. I gave up after my tenth try, I hated seeing Iruka and Kakashi looking sad everytime I did run away. I figured if Kyuubi wanted to be found or come home he'd contact one of us somehow.

"Hey kid." I looked over at Pein when he sat by me and I groaned, I had a feeling one of them would find me by now.

"Hey, sorry for running off, was having too much fun besides I sort of needed a little head time to myself." I explained leaning my elbows onto my legs.

"Let me guess your brother Kyuubi?" He asked and I felt my eyes widen and look over to him. I hadn't told any of them about my brother Kyuubi not once.

"H-how do you kn-know about Kyuubi?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because Kyuubi is a good friend of mine and he talks about you...a lot. You may not know this Naruto, but Kyuubi has been watching you since the day he left. He's just going through some issues and thinks its best that you not be around him until he resolves those issues." Pein explained to me.

"Stubborn idiot as always I guess. He still doesn't realize its easier to resolve your problems with the help of others than to be alone. Even if he never wants to see me again...I at least want to see him from afar at least one more time." I explained feeling tears spring up into my eyes again, I felt the log shift as Pein stood up.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out to me, gulping I took his hand and let him lead me back into the city and down many roads until we reached the big business district of Tokyo. We came to a cafe and sat down at one of the outside tables.

"Hi there how may I take your orders?" A waitress asked as she walked up to us.

"Two hot chocolates." Pein ordered for both of us and the lady walked off.

"His issues aren't financial or anything. Its more of inner drama, he blames himself of what Sasuke did to you. When he found out he began telling himself that if he were there then it wouldn't have happened." Pein explained to me watching the building across from us, I took that as a cue and began watching the large office building as well.

"Well in a way I guess he's right, that horrible thing wouldn't have happened if he had stayed. Honestly though, I'm gald it did, because if it hadn't then Iruka, Kakashi and I wouldn't have moved here and I never would have met all of you guys." I explained as the waitress came back and set our hot chocolates down. Nothing was said after that and we just sat there occassionally sipping on our drinks. My heart stopped when the loud clock tower not far from us struck 3pm and the building began to empty. I immediatly spotted Kyuubi sincehe was the only one with red hair, I stood instantly from my chair and was going to run towards him, but I stopped myself. His eyes looked sad and I could tell he was ignoring the blond girl who was babbling to him.

"Naruto...go to him before you loose this one and only chance." Pein didn't have to repeat himself because my feet began moving the second he finished his sentence. I darted through busy traffic until I reached the other side and made my way in the direction that Kyuubi went, easily spotting him out of the crowd of black haired people.

"KYUUBI!" I shouted before I lost my chance watching him about to climb onto a bus. I saw him stop in his place and turn in my direction. My breath was heavy and my side ached where the gash was, it was almost healed but if I over exerted myself if would start to throb again. After catching some of my breath I ran the rest of the way, I felt bad for him and that blond girl missing the bus. I stood there in front of him finally and there were so many things I wanted to say but nothing ever came out.

"Kyuubi...who's the twerp?" The girl asked, and she was lucky that I was out of breath or I'd give her a piece of my mind.

"Hideki...He's not a twerp...He's my Otouto." His voice had become much deeper, but it still held the kindness I remembered. My smiled returned happy that he didn't deny who I was, I had nightmares of that happening all the time. Before I even could stop myself I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and was relieved when his arms enclosed around me, this time I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I gave up a long time ago and believed you didn't love us anymore! I was so scared that I wouldn't ever see you again Nii-San!" I cried tightening the grip around him, afraid that if I'd let go he'd vanish like in my dreams.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you Naruto...but I'm here now." He said his fingers brushing through my hair.

"Pein-Sama!" I heard the girl screech loudly and I felt my head turn to the girl and glare very evilly at her. I don't know why, but I didn't want her near him, I was shocked with myself when I heard myself growl. Kyuubi began laughing and I looked up at him with confusion.

"You haven't changed a bit Naruto." He said lifting me up into the air and hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need shoulder rides." I complained pouting again.

"You sure? You still weigh like you're 5!" Kyuubi laughed and I pinched his nose before I to erupted into laughter. This was great, I found my brother so the emptiness in my heart was almost healed. The only problem was telling Pein my true feelings and pray he felt the same way about me.

Someone Elses POV

I stood in an alley way across the streeet from where I saw Naruto. The little bitch thought he could hide from me forever, but he was wrong. Now he was going to pay dearly the next time I catch him alone. This time he won't be able to resist me at all.

* * *

FINALLY! Finised the next chapter sorry for such the long wait but I was in a bit of writers block and also I moved from Texas to Ohio, then I moved from my grandfathers in Ohio to a friends house in Pennsylvania...So much drama in such a small amount of time is not what I call fun! Well Kyuubi has finally come in, now lets see what happens in the next chapter heeheehee! I am such a cruel person, but I love Naruto! ^_^.


	8. Chapter Seven

YEA! I finally brought in Kyuubi and somewhat of Sasuke lol ^_^

* * *

Chapter Seven:

It was Christmas Eve and I made sure everyone went home with their families, and that included Pein. Besides, tonight I wouldnt be alone, Kyuubi was coming over and as my present to Iruka and Kakashi, it would be the return of our missing family member. Deidara and I had decided a couple days ago to end the little thing we had when a new person started working at his work. I was so happy for him, he had told me he's never find someone, but I reassured him he would and I was right. I sat upstairs in the little attic we had sitting on the window seat watching the snow fall slowly. I felt like I was in a dream with how everything was going so perfect, but an undying feeling in my chest reminded me that this dream was about to turn into a nightmare anymoment. I hadn't told anyone yet but yesterday morning I received a phone call by a very concerned Kakashi.

* * *

Flashback:

'Naruto I don't have time but there is something I need to tell you...It's very important that you give me your full attention.' His voice was so serious, it reminded me of when Kyuubi had first left and they had received news that he might've been dead.

"What is it Kakashi-Tou-San?" I asked

'I received an email yesterday night from Tsunadae... Sasuke has left Kyoto and no one can find him.' His words shot electricity through me and it took all of my will to keep from dropping the phone. Everyone was so close, I didn't want them to worry.

"I understand...thank you for letting me know." I answered zombishly.

End Flashback:

* * *

No one ever suspected anything especially since I hung up the phone and reverted instantly back to my goofy smiles they all knew so well. None of them suspected anything and everything had gone back to normal. Except when I was finally alone, thats when the situation began to slowly eat me away and the nightmares in my sleep returned, reminding me of what happened that fateful night not too long ago. I've only been here a little over two weeks, but it already feels like home

"Hey Naruto-Kun what are you doing up here by youreself?" I jumped when Hideki's voice rang out.

"Hey Hideki how was work with Kyuubi today?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Oh the usual you know. He's the biggest ass in the company other than our boss!" She laughed and sat across from me, I went back to starring out the window and we fell into silence. Sasukes' face kept appearing in my head and I tried not to let it show on my face.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" Hideki asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"Yes everythings fine, just been a bit tired lately. A lot of things have been happening." I explained tracing my finger against the window.

"What kind of things?" She asked.

"...Bad things." I said and stood heading for the attic stairs.

"Naruto, if something is going on you need to tell someone. You have a lot of people here to back you up when you need it." She explained catching up to me.

"I know, just give me time to figure out on how to tell everyone." I said stopping in the middle of the hallway, Hideki looked back at me. Confusion was written all over her face I know the serious expression on my face probably un-nerved, but honestly I didn't care. There was something about Hideki that I didn't like, something that rang out danger. Also I swear I had seen her from somewhere before, and with Sakura saying she's seen her from somewhere as well put me on edge.

"It shouldn't be that hard to tell people, could it?" She asked and I felt a smirk twirk at my lips.

"Have you ever had a secret that only a few people are allowed to know and you can't tell anyone?" I asked, the horror that shot across her face made my smile widen.

"Well thats the boat I'm in. If you truly want to know my secret I have to be sure I can trust you 100%. You see Hideki, this secret of mine can end my life, my brother may fancy you but I sure don't. Theres something about you I don't like, and to protect myself, you can't know my secret." I explained crossing my arms letting my smirk shrink to a serious expression again, but this time a sickening smirk appeared on her face.

"Funny you should say that, good luck with figuring out my secret." She laughed and then finished her way down the stairs to the living room. I looked into my room and out the window seeing that the wind had began to blow harshly now. When Christmas is over I'm going to have to make sure that Sakura and I could talk privately.

"Hey squirt, whats taking you so long?" I looked up to Kyuubi when you called out to me.

"Kyuubi...what is it that makes you fancy Hideki so much?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Naruto, theres this secret she has and I feel as if she's trying to run away from it and I want to help her. Its alright if you don't like her just please don't chase her away okay?" Kyuubi asked me sitting on his knees so he was eye level with me. That was one of the things I hated about being short, I resembled a stupid sixth grader.

"I understand Nii-San, just know then that I will never go anywhere alone with her. Not anymore at least. Something has happened and if I'm not careful my life could end. Kyuubi, Sasuke has left Kyoto." I explained I never once looked away from my bedroom window.

"How long have you known?" Kyuubi asked his voice was laced with worry.

"Since yesterday morning. I would have said something to everyone then, but I didn't want to ruin their Christmas'. But I needed to tell someone because I can already tell that its eating away at my sanity." I explained looking down into my hands.

"My sanity had already disappeared the day Sasuke stole my freedom and I have always wanted to kill him, but I always kept it all locked in just so I couldn't do it. But now, since yesterday morning the monster inside me who yerns for his bloos wants to come out. This time Kyuubi...I don't think I'd be able to stop myself." I kept ranting, one of my hands reched up and covered on of my eyes and I could panic begin to rush through me. I slowly began to calm down though when Kyuubi wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close, I erupted into sobs and clung onto him.

"You don't have to worry about that Naruto. You've got me, Sakura and all of Static Unplugged here to help you. The second Christmas is over, I will be here to help you tell everyone." Kyuubi reassured me. I clung onto Kyuubi tighter crying.

* * *

Hideki's POV:

I never understood what a family was until I met Kyuubi all those years ago when we were in college. When Naruto was 8 Kyuubi was already 13 and I'd expect there to be some sort of rift between the two with this separation they had gone through. I never knew what a family was, but that all changed when Kyuubi began telling me about Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi and I always wandered why he'd leave such a happy life. When Kyuubi began dragging me on his trips to go check on Naruto, I understood why. There was this bond between the two, and if he had stayed Naruto wouldn't have become the strong boy he is growing up into now. My last of Naruto was two years ago, Kyuubi went spying on Naruto who had run off from his ex Sasuke and I was left alone at the park. That was the day I made a deadly mistake...joining forces with Sasuke...and now I might not be able to be forgiven ever again.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

"Kyuubi?" I asked my voice sort of muffled from his chest.

"Yes little brother?" Kyuubi asked back squeezing me tighter.

"You're squashing me and I'm hungry." I muttered again and thankfully he let me go. I followed him to the kitchen where we found a note from Hideki stating she went home. I felt bad for what I said to her, but it was the truth...I couldn't trust her anymore, not with Sasuke somewhere in Tokyo most likely now. Kyuubi instantly began cooking ramen and I decided to get out of the way by going out to from and sit on the bench Iruka and Kakashi stuck in our front yard one day.

"Hey kid, you look down." I looked and gave Pein my best smile as he sat down next to me.

"Its a long story...something that I'm not revealing till everyone is around." I explained resting my hands in my lap.

"I understand, then try to cheer up. You have Kyuubi here with you. So put on your brightest smile." He said patting me on the back.

"Yea your right...He's aking ramen so thats why I'm out here...I'm not allowed to cook which sucks...So...I decided to come out here." I explained looking up at the sky as snow fell. I liked this feeling, the feeling of being safe and that brought a smile back to my face.

"Hey did you hear a hot smexy red head started working at Deidara's job the other day." I said with a sneaky grin on my face.

"Thats a good thing?" Pein asked he looked at me oddly.

"Deidara has a crush on him and I vowed to myself to hook them up! I've never seen him blush around anyone but that guy. So I'm gonna help him out." I smiled and I watched Pein roll his eyes.

"You kids and your match making abilities...I will never understand it." Pein chuckled ruffling my hair.

"HEY! At least I'm not as bad as Sakura...She's scary when she'd in match making mode and I will never again let her take over for me!" I shivered then leaned back against the bench with a sigh.

"Is Sakura how you and Sasuke got together?" Pein asked and I just nodded looking up to the sky.

"I don't blame her for it, at first it was like a dream come true but then...it became a nightmare." I finished explaining.

"The only person you can blame is Sasuke himself." I jumped at the sound of Kyuubis and turned to see he had three bowls of Ramen balancing on one arm. I still haven't figured out how he does it. I enjoyed the rest of the night eating ramen in the snow with Pein and Kyuubi, it made me feel all warm inside to know I had people close to me again. Eventually we all had to head inside, Pein back to his home, Kyuubi and I back to our home it was time for sleep and when morning came Iruka and Kakashi shoulde be home and we can all open presents like a family again. I was able to fall instantly asleep with Kyuubi next to me and in the morning I woke up to the smell of Kakashi's blueberry pancakes.

"Morning kiddo." I opened my eyes to see Kyuubi already up and dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up yawning and stretching.

"10:30 just in time, and no Iruka nor Kakashi have been up here so they don't know I'm here." Kyuubi explained, my smile grew and I jumped out of bed and into the closet to change into some normal clothes. I was barely able to get out my bedroom door when Kyuubi caught me.

"Whoa there cowboy, not too fast!" Kyuubi said lifting me up into the air and threw me over his shoulders. I instantly erupted into laughters.

"Kyuubi no fair! Put me down will ya!" I laughed struggling to get down but he had a firm grip on me and he soon made his way downstairs.

"Ohayo Iruka-Tou-san." He greeted Iruka, I watched as Iruka's face went to shock and he dropped his newspaper and slowly rose from the couch.

"Kyuubi? Is it really...?" He asked walking over to us.

"Hai, it's me. I'm sorry that I gave everyone a scare." Kyuubi answered giving Iruka a smile before setting me onto my feet and I ran off into the kitchen to greet Kakashi while Iruka and Kyuubi talked.

"Ohayo Kakashi-Tou-San!" I cheered giving him a hug before going over by the sink and hopped up onto the side counter.

"Good morning Naruto, whats the good mood for?" Kakashi asked taking his head phones off and I erupted into laughter again.

"Seriously Naruto, what is so funny? Do I have batter on my face?" Kakashi asked feeling around on his face for batter.

"No you don't have batter on your face...Kyuubi's home." I smiled warmly and I watched as the same face etched across his features as Iruka's.

"You found Kyuubi? Thats great...could you flip the pancakes for me?" Kakashi asked and I nodded hopping off the counter and took over the cooking while he went into the living room. Even though my pancakes didn't come out completly round like Kakashi's, I still managed to cook without burning anything this time.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled setting the table.

"You cooked the rest of them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep." I answered with a smile.

"And you didn't burn anything?" Kyuubi asked this time.

"Nope." I answered with a smile again.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO?" Kyuubi and Kakashi both teased ruffling my hair.

"You guys! Leave me alone!" I whinned and we all laughed as the house phone began to ring. "I'll get it." I laughed heading to the front hallway by the door.

"You better hurry or I'll eat your portion!" Kyuubi yelled from the kitchen.

"You better not! Or I'll color on your face with a perminant marker at night you dope!" I laughed as I picked up the phone. "Moushi, moushi Hatake residence?" I said into the phone.

'You sound like you're having a good time Naruto-Kun.' The voice on the other line made me wish that I was still dreaming. 'Why so silent Naruto? Aren't you happy I found out where you are? Don't worry I won't do anything...not yet at least.' Sasuke said, his voice was so calm and I could imagine him sitting there with smug look on his face. Anger boiled up in my chest and the hate I had for him began to become stronger.

"Go ahead and try...I've got a whole lot of people around who are willing to back me up if you try anything!" I hissed silently into the phone listening to make sure Kakashi, Iruka and Kyuubi were still laughing in the kitchen.

'One day Naruto you will find yourself by yourself and that is when I will get you! No one will be able to save you then my little Uke.' Sasuke chuckled darkly into the phone, my eyes narrowed at what her said and I hung up.

'I'll like to see you try Sasuke.' I thought to myself, I took a few moments to calm myself starring at the phone with sad eyes. I knew he was right, the others weren't always going to be around me to help me.

"Naruto?" I spun around and saw Kakashi standing there looking to me worriedly.

"I was hoping I'd have a little more time of peace until he found me." I answered leaning against the wall next to the phone.

"That was Sasuke on the line wasn't it?" He asked, Iruka and Kyuubi had gone quiet in the kitchen and I knew they were listening now.

"...Yea, but honestly...I'm not afraid anymore. Now I just feel so much hate...anger inside and I barely had the strength to hold it back just now." I explained looking to the floor.

"Other than that are you going to be okay?" He asked stepping forward.

"Yea...I think I am." I said nodding my head and looking up to my step father. "Kakashi can I ask you something?" I asked looking back down to the floor again.

"Yea, what is it?" He asked standing next to me and I could feel him starring at me.

"What were my parents like?" I asked, I know Kyuubi knew them enough, but when I was born they went on an exbidition for their job and their plane went down and no one could ever find them. They were the only two who went missing. I was only 2 when that happened and I don't remember them at all.

"They loved you very much...thats for sure. Naruto we still believe they're out there somewhere and that they will one day return. I know you found out who you're parents I just don't know when. We were told they died since they couldn't find them but I don't believe they are gone." Kakashi explained.

"I believe that to...it was Kyuubi who told me about them when we first reunited. Kakashi...if it is possible and if the others want to...This summer to stay away from Sasuke could I go in search for them please?" I asked looking up to Kakashi. His smile gave me hope and I felt like crying again when he hugged me.

"I don't see what the problem will be. It still amazes me how much you resemble both your father and mother. Never loose who you are right now...it will help you in the end. Never give up." Kakashi explained to me and I nodded my head. Soon we both rejoined Iruka and Kyuubi and none of us spoke about the phone call. Presents went really fast and soon Kyuubi and I were outside and I was meeting up with everyone who too was done with family stuff.

"WHAT? Sasuke called you? When?" Sakura freaked shaking me by the shoulders.

"This morning, and its no big deal. I'm not afraid anymore!" I reassured Sakura who to just gawked at me.

"Wow, you really are something Naruto." She said before going back over to Gaara.

"Okay guys listen up, Naruto and I have a propsition." Kyuubi said once everyone had quieted. "This summer to get Naruto out of Japan and far away from Sasuke...we plan to go to the last known quardinates that my parents were; which is an island in the pacific. From the research I have done the island is un-inhabitaed. Now understand that this island is actually pretty large and so we need to prepare Iruka and Kakashi have already spoken with their boss and we are being allowed to use any equipment we might need...for free. Also pack light because we won't be making camp very often I suggest only bring 3 pairs of clothes and undergarments...Stuff that will fill a backpack." Kyuubi explained.

"Why don't we just leave now?" Kiba asked crossing his arms.

"Because the sea right now is rough and we are going to have to go by boat." I explained sitting on the bench again. "Besides we won't be able to get permission from the school to." I explained further.

"Not true un. Pein is a teacher a geographics teacher at that we are all taking his class this year and suprisingly the only students who signed up for the class. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu work as pilots at a small airport just out of the city. We can do this now, we can leave after New Years!" Deidara explained and we all thought about it.

"Alright...lets do it!" I said happily.

"I'll go make some phone calls." Pein said and walked off, everyone erupted into conversations and Deidara sat next me.

"Whats up un?" He asked.

"Come with me, there someone who wants to talk with you." I said grabbing Deidara's wrist and the both of us snuck off into the city.

"Okay Naruto where are we going un?" He asked.

"You know that new supervisor of yours Sasori?" I asked and I watched as his face turned red.

"Okay what is with you and Sakura and the match making business?" He asked ruffling y hair and we both laughed.

"Because I know you like and I also know how it is about unrequited love." I explained.

"You're in love with Pein aren't you un?" He asked.

"Yea...look there he is." I said pointing to the cafe' where I told Sasori to meet us and we ran the rest of the way.

"Took you two long enough. So Deidara how's your christmas?" Sasori asked and Deidara blushed and it took all my will to keep myself from laughing.

"It was okay, I live alone since my parents live in Hong Kong." Deidara explained both Sasori and I looked at him sadly.

"Well then, you're coming with me to my grand parents for lunch." Sasori said smirking and I fell into sweat drop when Deidara's face went completly red.

"Well you two have fun okay, I should get back before everyone starts to worry." I said getting up from my seat.

"Should I walk you home un?" Deidara asked and I nodded my head.

"No its alright, I'll be fine." I said and began walking off towards the cross walk. Before crossing I looked back at Deidara and Sasori and saw that they both watched me carefully. Funny, I was getting a bad feeling to, but I began to cross anyways. I was half way acorss when the sound of tires screeching caught my ears and Deidara screaming out to me to run. I was frozen in spot as a out of control car raced towards me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled out of the way the ground right as the car raced by and crashed into other cars going the opposite direction.

"NARUTO, PEIN!" Deidara yelled him and Sasori run up and that was the last I remembered as I blacked out.

* * *

TBC

There you have it Chapter Seven ^_^ hope you guys enjoy it.


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey guys sorry for the long wait -_^ I've posted three more stories since this one. I really hate to say this but my ideas for this one is running out and I'm getting into a lot of wrtiter blocks. LOL xD its only to be expected I guess though. I know where I want to get with with the story but its just getting there at the moment! But yea hope you guys have an awesome Fourth of July.

_Lyrics_

_**Who is singing**_

_[Spoken when in lyrics]_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

"Conversations/Speech"

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 8:

I opened my eyes starring at the gray sky above me, snow was falling agin. Deidara was looking into my face worriedly, and I heard Pein on the phone close by. I sat up putting my hand to my head looking around me. The black car that almost hit us had crashed into another car and an ambulance had already arrived. I saw a white cloth over a body already, from my guess the driver in the out of control car had died. I felt my world slowly spinning out of control like that car, Deidara hugged onto me yelling out something that for some reason I couldn't tell what he was saying. I looked over and saw Sasori standing by Pein, they were both watching me carefully. They both had worried looks in their eyes and I guessed again that I was probably in shock at the moment. Slowly noises began to fill my ears and I didnt feel as dizzy

"WAH I WAS SO SCARED UN!" Deidara screamed hugging onto me.

"What happened other than a car almost running us over?" I asked slowly trying to stand to my feet but I nearly fell over, but Pein caught me and just held me up.

"You nearly got ran over by a car, passed out and now you are recovering from shock." Sasori explained kneeling in front of me setting an ice pack onto the back of my head. I pplaced my hand on the ice pack so he didn't have to hold it the entire time.

"Kakashi is on his way to come get you and Pein. Deidara and I will be heading to my place. Alright?" He asked and I nodded my head. Deidara gave me one last hug before going off with his red head crush. I looked up at Pein before pushing up to me feet, I faultered and began to fall forward, but Pein caught me. His eyes stared into mine with sadness and I felt myself begin to smile.

"Thank you...for saving me. I really appreciate it." I whispered resting my forhead against his chest.

"Naruto..." He said but he stopped himself. He wanted to say something but like the proud handsome man that he is...he stopped himself from saying anything. I felt my lips curl into a small smile as i reached up and cupped his cheak.

"Truly, I thank you for every thing you have done for me Pein-Sama." I whispered, his expression changed and a smile appeared apon his face. Everything vanished around me when his lips met mine in a heated kiss and he pulled me close to him. I felt his arm tightly wound around my waist, I raised my left leg an wrapped it around his waist pushing my fingers into his orangish red spiky locks. We pulled away after a while starring into the others eyes, our breath turning to fog in the cold air.

"You belong to me tonight Naruto." He whispered into my ear before beginning to nibble on it. I felt my chest getting heavy and I clutched onto Peins shoulders. Waves of pleasure shot through my body as her began to nibble down my neck.

"Oh God Pein...why not right now?" I pleaded shrinking more into Pein, his lips smirked against my neck before he pulled away and called Kakashi. From the sounds of it, Pein won cause I could tell Kakashi didn't want to drive in backed up traffic. He had also agreed to allow me to stay over at Peins. His smirk confirmed it and I took hold of his hand. We didn't go to his home by my house we entered this expensive Hotel where everyone greeted him by name. This intrigued me, who exactly was Pein? We traveled in the elevator to the top floor where he owned the entire suite. The suite covering the entire top floor including an inside pool and hot tub. I faced Pein and watched him shut and lock the door after sticking a 'do not disturb' sign outside the door. Walking up to him I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his lips down to mine. He let out a deep chuckle which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Eager aren't we Naruto-Kun." He whispered spinning me around and pressed my back against the door pressing his lips onto mine. His hand ran up my shirt rubbing against my chest, he broke away from my lips kissing his way down my jaw and neck biting and sucking at the crook of my neck. I moaned out in pleasure letting him remove my shirt and toss it randomly. My hands ran up his shirt finding the top button and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled his head away and our eyes locked in a lustful glance both of us waiting for his dress shirt to fall off his shoulders and glide slowly down to the floor. When we heard the clunk of the buttons hitting the mardle tile Pein wrapped one arm around my waist and walked me to the couch pushing me onto my back, he straddled my waist and attack my neck again. His hands ran up and down my chest gripping my tiny waist. My hands traveled from his hair down hid chest, I pushed my right hand under his pants hem and into his boxers. I allowed myself to strock his hardening erection. He shuddered and let out a hot breath on my neck causing me to shudder as well.

"Aren't we bold." He whispered into my ear bitting onto my ear lobe sending my shivers down my spine. I felt him shift and his knee was placed in between my legs rubbing against my inner thigh, coming close to hitting my hardening erection as well. I let out a small whimper bucking my hips into him. Pein wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me him forcing me to straddle his one leg which was now pressed against my erection. His lips captured mine again and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I undid the button to his pants and slipped the zipper down. I managed to slip his fully erect penis from his boxers and gripped it with my right hand moving it up and down. Pein let out a hiss breaking from the kiss and nibbled on my bottom lip. His own hands ran down my chest to my sweat pants he sat me up so he could pull down both my pants and boxers a bit to reveal my own erect penis. I smirked into our bruising kiss pulling away and kissed down his chest sliding off his leg; I let my pants and boxers fall to my ankles before kicking them away bending to my knees. I kissed the tip of his erect head and licked up the shaft.

"Naruto..." He moaned his hand grabbing and yanking my hair. I took him into my mouth forcing myself to swallow his entire length, the tip of his head hitting the back of my throat. I felt him shudder. I swirled my tongue around him and hummed.

"Shit...NARuto!" He moaned again bucking his hips into my mouth. I smirked and began bobbing my head sucking hard at him. His large cock began to harden even more when he pulled my head from him sat me against the couch attacking my neck again one of his hands roughly grabbed my throbbing erection and he stucking three fingers by my mouth.

"Suck on them...Now." He hissed rubbing his hand up and down my length. I let out a moan opening my mouth and wrapped my lips around his three fingers coating them with my saliva. His throbbing cock was pressing up against one of my legs and I knew he was begging for release. I pulled his fingers from my mouth pushing one of them into my thigh hole. I gasped when he pushed the second finger in, letting out ragged breaths I moaned when he made scissoring motions within me. I shuddered and moaned again when he added the third finger and he moved them in and out of me.

"Pein...get on with it...Oh GOD I beg you please." I breathed out, he pulled his fingers from my hole and kissed me before pushing his entire self into me. I half screamed and hlaf moaned into his mouth my hands clutched to his back and I bucked my hips to urge him to continue. He pulled out till the tip just laid inside of me and pushed back in. I screamed out for more letting him move quickly in and out of me. I braved to open my eyes and look up at him, I reached up and pulled his cheeks down for another heated kiss when I saw that Sasuke didn't take over my vision...Pein was the one...and I was glad. I released into his hand as he released into me.

"Ashiteru...Pein-Sama." I breathed out, he captured my lips in a soft kiss pulling out of me slowly. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to a bedroom where he laid me down and laid beside me.

"Ashiteru...Naruto-Kun." He whispered, I snuggled into him before letting sleep take over.

TBC

There you have it!


	10. Chapter Nine

Normal

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 9: All the Flashbacks Revolve Around You

I didn't fall asleep very well after having sex with Pein; and I waited until the sound of my lovers breathing became heavy before leaving the room. Walking out onto the balcony sitting on the ground looking the through the glass balcony wall. I watched all as the night time city life go on. Thoughts of regret from early running through my mind, letting my head clunk against the glass. I thought about how I first got involved with all of my new friends. It confused hme how they had all wormed their way into my life, and not once did I try stop them. It confused me cause I didn't know why they did, other than them being friends with Sakura as well.

"Tonight was amazing but…I don't think it was right." I muttered to himself hugging my knees to my chest hearing soft snores coming from Peins room. Frowning to myself I walked back into the apartment and pulled my shoes and jacket on leaving a note for Pein before leaving to head home. I stood in the silent elevator starring at my phone and at Kakashi's number trying to decide whether or not to call him or not. Deciding against it I pulled the hood to the jacket over my head and exited the fancy hotel into the cold winter air. Freezing in surprise to see Sakura standing there waiting, leaned up against a light pole.

"I had an inkling that you wouldn't be able to stay with him the entire night." She said walking over to me giving me a small smile.

"I guess I'm not over that bastard." I muttered letting out a sad sigh.

"No, you're over him. You're not over the fact of what he did to you. It's not something you get over easy. Especially since you don't go to any therapy to help with getting over it, I'm worried about you, ya know." Sakura explained as the two of us began walking down the street.

"I don't need therapy Sakura. And I defiantly don't need to go see any doctors. Tsunadae will be here soon enough to give me all sorts of tests. Like she did to her assistant Shizune a couple years back when she was attacked by some foreigner." I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Besides I already have a therapist…I've got a ton of therapists if you ask me. Everyone in Static Unplugged makes it their personal business to know what's going through my mind and what's wrong when I'm upset." I laughed dryly then sighed.

"We know you don't appreciate us always budding in when you don't want to talk about it. But remember this Naruto, I was there when that bastard first caused you to break and you fell into hysterics. At the time I wished I had always bugged you about your feelings and wished I was there. You changed dramatically because you always stayed in your head! You went from my bubbly, outgoing, knuckled headed best friend to this mellow, depressed, cautious person. You don't take risks like you used to, you don't pull anymore pranks. Naruto I want the old you back, the old Naruto who would do anything to be spotlight on that stage with only a guitar and no band to back you up!" Sakura snapped stepping in front of me her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not that easy to just revert back! It's not that easy to just open up and tell everyone exactly what happened. The only reason I said anything to Tsunadae and you without avoiding it because I know you two! The both of you would never let it go until I did. Honestly I just want to disappear until it all goes away like I always do." I panicked looking away from her. Sakura smiled sadly before reaching out and wrapped her arms around my shoulders holding me tightly to her.

"I know Naruto, I know it's not easy. And I want you to always remember that I am here for you no matter what. You and I have been friends since diapers and don't you dare ever forget it!" Sakura whispered holding me a little while longer before stepping away.

"Come on let's get you home before we freeze to death!" Sakura laughed beginning to walk down the sidewalk again.

'You know Sakura… Gaara is a lucky guy to have a girl like you. So don't you ever forget how special you are.' I thought jogging to catch up to her the two of us walking in comfortable silence until we reached my house.

"Do you want to stay the night Sakura?" I asked the standing at the bottom of the driveway. Sakura shook her head smiling.

"Not tonight, Gaara is waiting up for me. You had me waiting outside for quite a while. Maybe sometime next week you and I can get some best friend time in." She said before turning and walking away her hands linked behind her back. I watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore then began walking up the drive way. Instead of going inside I walked into the garage and over to my desk. Instantly I began writing lyrics down into a notebook then on separate music sheets I wrote different notes for the song. It was going to be another long night recording a song. Taking a short break around three in the morning I sat outside the garage watching the sky as snow began to fall.

"_Hey Naruto, do you think one day we will be an old married couple sitting on an old wooden porch sing watching the snowfall like this?" A younger Sasuke asked the two of us young boys sitting at a park on top of a park table watching the snow fall._

"_Maybe, you never know when it comes to love. Anything could happen and everything could change in a matter of seconds." I explained my knees hugged to my chest and my chin rest on my drawn up knees._

"_I hope that never happens to us. I want us to stay together forever." Sasuke said looking back up at the sky._

"_Good luck with that Sasuke, you have to earn Sakura's respect before that's ever going to happen. Especially after what you did to her." I sighed rolling my eyes._

"_She's moving to Tokyo Usuratonkachi, I doubt she's going to give a fuck if we stay together or not." The raven retorted punching me in the arm._

"_Even if she wasn't you're off to a bad fucking start! You know how her and I hate it when you call me that!" I spat getting up from the table and began walking off. I yelped when I was tackled to the ground and straddled by Sasuke._

"_WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE?!" I yelled squirming._

"_Fine I promise not to call you that anymore. Just stay with me." Sasuke whispered brushing his fingers into my hair before kissing him. I kissed back wrapping my arms around Sasuke's shoulders._

Gritting my teeth at memory I abruptly stood up and stormed back into the garage sitting down at the piano Deidara brought and began recording the first instrument piece trying to push Sasuke completely from my mind. Looking back at the words to the lyrics I had written down, the words reminded me of the past love life, a past person I thoughy could be the one, but over and over proved to be the wrong person. But still I was in love with him.

_I ran down the streets of my old neighborhood happily. I had been living at Sasuke's new house for a little over a week now and I have never been any happier. I was sad about the fact that Sakura only had one more month before moving, but we stay in touch with all the time. Running up the front steps I busted through the front door._

"_Hey Sasuke I'm home!" I shouted through the house disposing of my shoes at the door before walking into the living room. I had a bad gut feeling when there was shuffling noises from the upstairs room. Part of me told me to just ignore it and start making dinner but my feet had a mind of their own and headed straight to the bedroom. I felt like the walls were caving in on me since it was dark outside and no lights were on in the house. My hand rested on the cool metal handle of the door before gripping it tightly and pushing the door open. My heart sank at the site and before Sasuke could scream out my name I was already out the door running down the street. The echo of thunder sounded around me as an incoming storm warned people to go into their homes. Images of Sasuke and that other boy who they went to school with ran through my mind._

'_Why?...WHY?!' I kept thinking as I vaguely noted that I entered the forest path in the park trying to get as far away from his home as possible. The other boys' identity finally revealing itself in my mind._

'_What does Neji have that I don't? Why would Sasuke do this? Did I do something for Sasuke to do that?!' My thoughts went wild again as I finally came to a stop collapsing to my knees tears falling from my eyes rain beginning to pour down around me._

"_WHY?!" I finally screamed out to the sky breaking into hysterics_

Sitting down on the stool, the record button already pressed as I waited for the music I just recorded and put together to play. I listened as the beginning piano piece began and already did I feel tears already springing out. I let out a deep breath before singing.

* * *

"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

* * *

I sang and let the music die off before I stopped recording and stood there for a while before shutting it all down and left the garage again.

"Naruto?" Iruka called walking up, jumping I sighed when I saw it was just Iruka there.

"Hey Iruka-Tou-San." I sighed before looking back up at the sky trying to calm down my beating heart.

"Kakashi said you were staying the night with Pein." Iruka said standing next to his son.

"I got home sick." I answered simply letting out a shaky breath.

"Did you envision…him…again?" Iruka asked looking down at his son worriedly.

"No…but I felt horrible afterwards. And I don't know why! I love Pein, I know I do! Every time I'm with him I get all weird, nervous but I'm happy being around him. He makes me feel safe. But why…why do I feel so horrible?!" I asked not realizing I was slightly shouting.

"Because you fear it's going to happen again. You think that what you have with Pein will turn out the same way like with him. All of us think it's too early for you to be with anyone, but again we can't stop you and your decisions. We all make mistakes and we have to learn from them. Use tonight to really think on what you want and what you're ready for. If Pein truly loves you the way you love him, then he will respect whatever you decide and will wait if you want to take it slow." Iruka explained before patting me on the back and headed back into the house. I looked down and sighed before walking out to the front of the house and sat on the old rickety bench Kakashi put out there. Snow had been rapidly falling around me for a good a while even when someone sat next to me, I know who it was but I stayed in my mind going through all my decisions, all my options, and all that I wanted.

"We moved too fast didn't we?" I finally asked starring at my hand wishing that I was wearing gloves.

"Only you can decide that Naruto, but if I had to be honest. I think I'd have to say yes, we moved a bit too fast. Way to fast." Pein answered wrapping his gloved hands around mine.

"Can we slow down, tonight was amazing, but… I just don't want to happen what happened last time. I'm not saying that you'd ever hurt me…" I began hearing my voice cracking.

"You're just not ready yet, I know and I will respect that." Pein said leaning forward and kissed my cheek.

"You do what you want to do and stop when it goes too far. We will stick to holding hands then when you're ready for the next step then we will move to the next step." Pein explained, I looked up and into Peins eyes and smiled before hugging the man.

"I trust you Pein, so please trust me." I asked feeling even warmer when Pein hugged me back.

"I already do trust you Naruto." Pein replied before letting me go and the two of us stood from the bench.

"Go get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow. I hope you're packed for that trip to the Island." Pein said kissing my forehead on last time before heading off to his house. My smile faded and I rushed into the house and up to my room digging out multiple luggage's before tossing summer clothes everywhere.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyuubi asked walking into the room yawning Hideki standing behind him looking just as tired.

"I forgot that we are leaving tomorrow for the search expedition to that island." I panicked, Hideki blinked a few times before turning right back around heading back towards Kyuubis' room; muttering that she was glad that she wasn't going with the group to the remote island.

"Well you should have thought about that earlier should you?" Kyuubi asked chuckling before following Hideki wrapping his arms around the girls' waist. I rolled his eyes stuffing as many clothes into two luggage's and stuffed a carry on duffle bag with stuff to keep me entertained. By the time I was done the sun was beginning to come up and as I was laying my head on the pillow when Hidan came rushing into the room.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD TIME TO GO!" The platinum haired boy yelled, I sat on my bed starring at the boy with a blank stare before digging my face into the pillow to go to sleep again.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GET THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled going to pounce on the blond, but Kyuubi caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Grab his bags I'll carry him, he's been literally up all night packing." Kyuubi explained walking over to the already passed out Naruto and lifted the boy off his bed then grabbed the carry on duffle bag. Outside Sakura giggle at the site of Naruto asleep and punching Kyuubi's chest from a dream.

"HERE! He's your problem now!" Kyuubi snapped shoving the blond into Peins arms and tossed Sakura the duffle bag then ran over to Kisame and Kakuzu to help pack all the cars. Sakura busted out into laughter when Naruto instantly curled into Pein becoming still.

"Yep he still sleeps like a fucking rock!" She laughed turning and waved to Gaara when she saw him walking up.

'He may be sleeping like a rock but he's tense. He's not fully asleep. If he senses anything uncomfortable he will wake up instantaneously.' Pein thought sighing carrying Naruto to his car and sat him in the front seat buckling him in.

"I'll be right back Naruto." He whispered kissing the boys forehead then headed over to help the others with packing the cars. The second he was gone Naruto opened his eyes and watched everyone before looking around the area. He knew Sasuke was close by the air always got tense when he was. And he was right when his phone buzzed and the number he had recognized all too well.

"Moushi, moushi?" He answered tiredly not caring at the moment at who it was.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke's voice came from the other end.

"Uh huh, what?" Naruto asked, normally he would be frightened to hear his voice, but with all his friends nearby and him being way too tired, he simply didn't care.

"So you're going on a trip I see." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's tone of voice.

"Yep we are going to the Island of Coochi to go get eaten by an escaped science project made of Blue Goo called Coo." Naruto said not interested in anything Sasuke had to say then hung up the phone. Getting out of the car Naruto walked over to Kakashi who came out to supervise.

"I thought you were asleep." Kakashi said everyone stopped to watch Naruto.

"Here I don't want this vile thing anymore…you can burn it if you want." Naruto said and then dragged himself back to the car to sleep some more after giving Kakashi his cell phone.

"Um who called?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated and he sensed everyone went onto edge.

"What did the bastard want?" Gaara asked evilly tossing a bag up to Kiba a bit too hard knocking the boy off the top of the car.

"Just stated that he saw that we were going on a trip." Naruto stated yawning giving everyone a blank stare, Sakura was trying not to laugh since this was a serious topic.

"And what did you tell him un?" Deidara asked not getting the point now.

"I told him that we are going to the Island of Coochi to go get eaten by an escaped science project made of Blue Goo called Coo." Naruto answered then finished his way back to Peins car climbing into the back seat and took it over.

"I guess Sakura and Gaara are going to have to share the front seat after all." Pein sighed shaking his head.

"What…the fuck?" Hidan asked looking to Sakura.

"Get used to that especially if you wake Naruto up too early or if he has lack of sleep. He will go zombie, which is bad for us and Sasuke because he simply…Doesn't give a shit. Nothing scares him and he will say the oddest things ever just to shut you up long enough for him to finally fall asleep. That's probably why Sasuke hasn't called back, he knows that if you bug Zombie Naruto too much then you will suffer the wrath of him using you as a pillow and chewing on you and drooling on you then glaring at you for an entire week after he wakes up." Sakura explained in one breath and nodded her head before heading for Peins car as well.

"Well Naruto isn't normal that's for sure." Sasori said patting Deidara on the head when the blond hugged onto him shivering. They might have been going to a warm climate island but they were still in Tokyo where it was freezing cold.

"Okay kids lets get into the cars and head to the airport we are 15 minutes behind schedule!" Pein announced and soon the lot of them were on their way to the airport hoping for the trip to be a success with them going to be gone for the remainder of the school year and the all summer if needed be.

* * *

**Well there you go the next chapter…YAY! I know it's short and to be honest I kind of rushed it LOL! Well now…I know they are going to a remote Island to find and rescue Naruto and Kyuubi's parents…I need your help with ideas on what should happen and I'm serious….I NEED YOUR HELP! LOL xD. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Hey I am back again and hopefully my ideas will start flowing again more smoothly soon. First I would like to make a few shout outs:

To **AnimeCrazed121**- I really liked your idea, my original plan was to go deeper into the relationship of Pein and Naruto, but your suggestion gave me the idea on how ^_^ and I thank you bunches! That is the reason why it took me ages to finally update was I didn't know how I was going to extend their relationship to make this fanfic longer. Again thank you ^_^.

To **TigrezzTail**- I positively loved your idea! I'm not going to give much away lol because it's a surprise I'm hoping to stretch the next couple chapters with the idea you submitted. Thank you bunches, everyone loves an annoyed Sasuke when he doesn't get his way.

To **Baka36411**- I have many mistakes to work out in this fanfic seeing as I'm getting everything out now before I edit it and like what happened before I updated, I go into writers block. There is still a lot of detail and chapters missing. After I finish the fanfic I plan to go back edit it and make it better. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Ten:

I sat on the plane starring out the window I could see the city lights of America below me as we were flying from California to New York. Pein Sat next to me and my brother next to him. At the moment it was dark outside and everyone was either asleep or talking quietly amongst themselves. I had the head phones of my IPod in my ears listening to "Breathe" by "Taylor Swift", I wasn't a huge fan of her but there were some songs of hers that really hit something within my heart. I glance over at Pein watching him sleeping and felt the tug of my lips form into a smile before I looked back out the plane window.

"_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_." I sang silently out loud, it still felt like things were slowly spinning out of control, but at the same time spinning right into its right place. I jumped a little when I felt a hand gently grab mine and I turned only to smile. Pein had woken up and was watching me and I could tell he was a bit worried and I just gave him a smile. I scrunched my nose in a small pout when he plucked the head phones from my ears.

"You should be sleeping we'll be landing soon and we're going to have to rush to our next flight." He said after leaning forward whispering into my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear and it sent shivers up my spine. I could sense him smirking.

"I'm not tired Pein I slept the entire way to the airport and during the plane ride to California. I'm way too awake." I answered him reaching up with my free hand and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. His body heat radiated from the annoying piece of cloth and a part of my just wanted to tear it from him, but I kept myself in check. It became harder though when his other arm snaked around my waste. I felt a small pang of fear radiate through me in that instant.

"…P-Pein?" I heard myself stutter out.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to hold you for a little bit." He whispered much softer this time and I felt my body untense and I let myself cuddle into him. Closing my eyes the perfect song came from the buzz of music coming from the head phones in my lap.

"_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_" I whispered the first part of the lyrics before I ended up erupting into giggles, Peins silent laugh matched with mine as well before we were both laughing. My entire face was red and I felt tears fall from them. I finally stopped after a while and smiled up at him when he rested his forehead upon mine his hand reached up and cupped my cheek his thumb rubbing circles on my skin.

"You're truly an amazing person Naruto. You're hurting so much inside, yet you can put on that beautiful smile of yours on your face and keep walking with your head up high. You are truly an inspiration to anyone who knows your story." He said, my cheeks heated up and I knew I was blushing by the end of his statement.

"To be honest, I don't feel strong at all at times. Sometimes when the nightmares come back I wander if what I'm experiencing with you, right now is the dream and my nightmares with Sasuke is the reality. I don't want what I have with you and everyone to be a dream. Especially you…I don't want you to disappear, because you make me so happy. You make me feel like I can actually heal from him and what he did to me!" I heard myself rambling the tears falling from my eyes again both my hands had reached up and gripped onto his shirt tightly.

"Trust me Naruto…I am no dream. I swear to you this, I will wipe away that nightmare from you so it will no longer hurt you." Pein said his other hand had also rested upon my other cheek and I could feel him wanting to move his head. He was stopping himself, because of the promise he made me to wait till I was ready. I pulled back and I could see the confusion and slight hurt in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile before reaching up and pushing my fingers into his silky dark orangeish red hair. I pushed the fear as far back into my mind as I could when my lips met his, I was sitting in the airplane seat on my knees. His lips were still warm and soft as I remembered from that amazing night we did have. I didn't want this kiss to end all my bad thoughts were vanishing with it for this moment I knew. Even though I was obviously not read for the next level, I needed this and so did he.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe the scene that played in front of my eyes. In all the years I had known Naruto, even when he was dating Sasuke, that little knuckle headed blond had never once made the first move for anything romantic. Even though I was a few seats behind them and I had to sit propped on my knees and leaning on the back of Deidara's chair to see clearly, I could tell that both of them were desperately taking as much emotion in from the other as possible before it was to end. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes watching the scene. Even when I lived by Naruto he wasn't the outgoing person everyone saw him to be. He was very shy and he actually always had trust issues even though it seemed that he trusted everyone easily. Seeing Naruto as he was right now, made me so happy and it gave me hope that we could actually help him.

"Sakura, come back down to sleep and leave the two be okay?" I heard Gaara whisper as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back down into his lap.

"I just need to reassure myself." I told him placing my hand on his chest and slightly hovered over him before leaning down and kissing him. Before I moved to Tokyo, I thought I would be alone forever after Sasuke left me. But, in the end Naruto was right when he told me someone better was out there for me. Thank you Naruto, if it weren't for your sacrifice and getting with Sasuke…I would have never of met Gaara. I will make it up to you for what that Uchiha did to you.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know how long Pein and I sat like that kissing until I pulled away breathing heavily. My heart beat rapidly against my chest. I was still seated on my knees but my arms were now snacked around Peins neck. I was so confused, with anyone else I would be too afraid to get close to them, but every time I look into Peins eyes my fears vanish and I just want to hold onto him. I felt myself slowly dropping until my face was buried into his neck and sobs were tearing from my throat. I was trying my hardest to hold them back. I was slowly starting to believe the reason why I was so attached to Pein was because he slightly reminded me of Sasuke, but I that was not true. This man had not tried to hurt me ever, all he wishes to do was help me. My tears fell from eyes faster when Pein snacked an arm around my waist and used his other arm to bring my legs over his lap so I was sitting on him.

"Let it out Naruto, don't hold back. I will never let you go." He whispered kissing my cheek. This man, this god damned perfect man breaks the walls that I had built up from the years of Sasuke's abuse. After a while I don't remember anything except for Peins comforting words every so often until my world went black when the ding of the fasten seatbelt light came on. We had landed in New York and I was going to be locked with in my mind during the transfer of planes. Next flight New York to India, from India we would stay in a hotel as we figured out what size of a boat we were going to need to take to get to the island.

Otou-San, Okaa-San I can't wait to meet you.

* * *

There you go guys it is chapter ten! I am so happy that my ideas are beginning to finally flow once again! More should happen in the next chapter this is just a filler chapter leading up to something MUCH greater ^_^. You can still submit ideas for I am still open to them for what should happen, cause I have no clue on where I am truly going with this story. Well until Next time

Ja~Ne!


End file.
